La promesse
by Dydy-chan
Summary: Quatre n'a qu'une soeur, Ambre, et il va devoir faire des choix lourds de conséquences... mélange de romance, d'humour, d'amitié et plein d'autres choses alors venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : sushy-chan

Titre : la promesse

chtite note : c'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît..le premier chap est plus un prologue qu'un réel chapitre.

disclaimer : ralala je deteste ça mais z'avoue qu'ils sont pas na moi snif snif sauf Ambre qui est ma propre création que même! bien sûr je ne touche pas d'argent bla bla bla vous connaissez le reste alors bonne lecture à tous !!!

_**Chapitre 1 : Tout avait si bien commencé …**_

**__**

**__**

C'était une belle journée d'automne, le temps était doux, et tout semblé calme dans le parc quand soudain un effroyable hurlement ce fit entendre.

- WUFEI, MAXWELL. JE M'APPELLE WUFEI !

- Mais oui Wuff... AAAIIIIEEEUUUU ! Non mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ! Heero fais quelque chose !

- Hors de question que je rentre dans vos gamineries ! Et puis d'abord tu l'as bien mérité celle la Duo ! La prochaine fois tu apprendras à tourner 7 fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler !

- Pff ! Vous êtes pas drôles tout les deux ! D' abord je m'ennuis et puis j'ai faim moi ! Et qu'est ce qu'il fout quatre ! Si on attend encore je vais mourir de faim moi !

- Si seulement ça pouvait te faire taire !

Pour seule réponse Duo tira la langue à Wufei.

- mais jamais vous arrêtez tout les deux ? Vous me fatiguez ! Duo je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que Quatre est allé chercher Trowa au cirque pour qu'il mange avec nous alors tiens toi tranquille, ils ne devraient plus tarder vu l'heure qu'il est !

- ouai, ben ça fait déjà 20 minutes qu'il est parti alors … soit il a oublié le chemin du retour soit il a trouvé une autre occupation beaucoup plus intéressante à faire avec un certain châtain aux yeux d'émeraude … hé hé hé ! Vous ne pens…

- BOUH !

- AAAAHHHH !

Sous le coup de la surprise Duo perdit son équilibre et tomba sur un lit de feuilles mortes.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE FAIRE PEUR AU GENS COMME CA ! J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE MOI !

- Si seulement c'était vrai Maxwell !

- HI HI HI ! Aller gros bêta, prends ma main que je t'aide a te relever !hi hi hi !

Ce rire cristallin Duo le connaissait bien, c'était celui de Quatre mais en plus féminin .Il leva donc son regard sur la main qu'on lui tendait, le remonta le long des bras, puis du coup pour finir sa course dans une mer d'un turquoise éclatant et d'où briller la malice.

Ces si beaux yeux appartenaient à une jeune fille de 14 ans environ, au contour fins et d'une taille moyenne. Elle avait les cheveux couleur de blé attaché en chignon d'où quelques mèches frisées s'échappaient et un magnifique sourire illuminait tout son visage. Une vraie frimousse d'ange pensa duo.

- Ambre ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !dit il tout en lui prenant la main. Tu deviens une vraie petite terreur ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendu arrivé !et en se redressant il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Hé ! Je suis pas une terreur ! Et puis j'ai eu un bon prof ! Lui dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Hé ! C'est vrai ça ! Fit Duo tout sourire et très fier de lui.

- malheureusement pour nous ! Répondit Wufei exaspéré.

- au fait salut les gars ! Ambre fit le plus beau des sourires en se tournant vers Wufei et Heero…en regardant celui-ci dans les yeux ses joues prirent immédiatement une teinte pivoine qu'elle se précipita de cacher aux autres en détournant son regard d'Heero pour ce retourner vivement vers Duo.

- De toute façon mon cher Duo, vu le nombre impressionnant de décibels que tu dégageais quand nous sommes arrivés, même si godzilla avait attaqué la ville tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué !

Sur cette remarque bien lancée Wufei et Heero ne purent s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

- c'est la stricte vérité pourtant. On t'entendait du bout du parc. Fit Trowa le plus calmement du monde.

- Ha ben vous voila enfin tout les deux ! Il était temps on commençait a se poser des questions !

Duo se tourna et fit un petit clin d'œil vers Quatre qui se mit aussitôt à rougir ce qui amplifia le sourire du natté.

- Duo ! C'est … ce … euh … c'est pas du to…

- Hop hop hop !je veux pas savoir Quat-chan ! Après tout, c'est une histoire … personnel … qui ne regarde que … il s'approcha alors de Quatre et lui murmura à l'oreille… que Trowa et toi … et reprit un peut plus fort pour que tout le monde entende … n'est ce pas Quatrounet !

Sur les dernières paroles de Duo, le visage de quatre prit une couleur pivoine.

Ambre sentant le malaise de son frère décida d'intervenir.

-Hé Duo arrête un peu de taquiner mon frère, tu veux ! Et viens plutôt t'asseoir au lieu de gesticuler dans tout les sens !

Quatre et Ambre se regardèrent et se sourirent. Il fallait absolument que quatre aille remercier sa soeur plus tard.

- ben dit moi Ambre t'es jalouse ! Fit Duo d'un ton taquin. Tu veux aussi que je m'occupe de toi ? Mais si c'était que ça … il fallait me le dire tout de suite !

Sur ces mots, Duo s'approcha d'Ambre qui essaya, en vingt, de se cacher derrière Heero.

- Hee-chan je t'en pris …aide moi ! Je suis une jeune fille sans défense et puis je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

- sans défense ! C'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure ! fit il avec un sourire au lèvre.

- Heero s'il te plait ! Mais c'était trop tard, Duo n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, un sourire digne d'un vrai shinigami collé sur les lèvres.

- ma cher Ambre, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné… YATTAAAA !

Sur ces mots il franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait de sa proie, se jeta sur Ambre et ignorant ses cris de détresse, il se mit a la chatouiller de toutes ses forces.

- NON ! HA HA HA ! DUO, NON …. PAS LA ! HA HA HA ! TU SAIS QUE J 'AIME PAS LES CHATOUILLLEEEUUUUSS ! HA HA HA !

- De vrai gamins ces deux là ! Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Un seul Maxwell n'était pas suffisant … maintenant j'en ai deux sur le dos ! Malheur …. Je suis maudit ! fit Wufei désespérer.

- tu c'est ce qu'on dit Wu « qui châtie bien …. Aime bien ! » Et sur ces mots Ambre et Duo se jetèrent sur notre pauvre Wufei adoré !

Finalement l'euphorie gagna le groupe et tous rire de bon cœur !

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les 6 ados ne se doutaient pas qu'à quelques mètres de là, quelqu'un les observait. Il ne se doutaient pas non plus que pour deux entres eux la vie aller être entièrement chamboulée.

suite ...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Une triste nouvelle**_

Après le repas les 6 adolescents décidèrent de se reposer un peut à l'ombre des arbres avant de repartir au lycée. Ils étaient tous allongés dans l'herbe et se laissaient bercer par le froissement des feuilles à travers lesquelles, filtrait une douce lumière qui venait caresser leur visage. Ils avaient l'air si paisible … l'homme qui les avait regardé durant tout le repas se maudit de devoir interrompre un si bon moment. Mais il le fallait … ils devaient savoir … et c'était à lui de leur annoncer cette tragique nouvelle. L'homme inspira alors profondément et s'avança vers le groupe, le cœur battant. Il s'approcha de Quatre qui était assis contre un arbre et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Sous la surprise il poussa un léger cri de stupeur et se redressa immédiatement pour se trouver en face d'un homme à la carrure imposante mais au visage très familier.

-Rachid ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- pardon maître Quatre…se n'était pas mon intention.

- j'en suis sûr Rachid ! Et Quatre lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire mais le perdit très vite lorsqu'il remarqua le visage très grave de son ami.

Ambre reconnu aussitôt Rachid et vint le saluer avec un magnifique sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère …

-Bonjour mademoiselle Ambre.

-Bonjour Rachid ! Que nous vaut cette visite ? Vous n'avez pas pour habitude de venir nous voir en pleine journée. Même si ça me fait très plaisir je dois vous avouez que ça m'étonne un peu!dit elle d'une voix douce mais d'où perlait une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas…en réalité je suis venu m'entretenir avec votre frère.

- oh ….. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Les 5 adolescents se jaugèrent du regard et constatèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : la situation devait être grave et il fallait éloigner Ambre le temps que Rachid expose la situation à Quatre. Connaissant Ambre jusqu'au bout des doigts ils comprirent qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Duo décida alors de prendre la situation en mains avant que celle-ci ne dégénère.

-Hé ma belle tu tiens absolument à écouter ce cher Rachid parler de politique à ton frère pendant une plombe !

-Ben …. Non mais si c'es….

-AH ! Tant mieux ! Je me voyais mal barré avec ces trois là ! Parler à trois murs reviendrait exactement au même avec eux ! Et puis tu sais …. Et tout en lui parlant il l'a tira par le bras un peu plus loin suivi des autres pour que Quatre puisse rester seul avec Rachid. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Quatre, le visage grave.

-Maître Quatre je suis vraiment désolé de venir vous déranger ainsi mais … c'est très important. Cela concerne vos parents …

A ces mots Quatre pâlit, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Quelque chose de grave c'était passé, il le sentait … Quatre acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et emmena Rachid un peu plus loin dans le parc.

Ambre avait suivit la scène à distance et commençait à s'inquiétait.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Rachid viendrait trouvait Quatre au beau milieu de la journée pour lui parler politique ! C'est stupide … il doit ce passer quelque chose de grave et je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever quelqu'un exerça une pression sur son bras l'incitant à se rassoire.

- Mais qu'est ce qu…

- Reste là Ambre … Rachid souhaite parler a ton frère seul à seul … je sais que c'est pénible d'être mis à l'écart mais si il l'a fait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Cesse de t'en faire pour ça … Heero lui avait répondu d'une manière douce et rassurante qui l'apaisa un peu.

- oui … tu as peut être raison … soupira Ambre le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit ou avait disparu son frère et Rachid.

A quelques mètres de là Quatre s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rachid le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

- Rachid qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il c'est passé quelque chose de grave avec mes parents n'est ce pas ? Ils … ils ont eu un accident ?

Pour seule réponse Rachid acquiesça de la tête. Quatre senti un énorme nœud lui noué la gorge.

- Que c'est il passé Rachid ? Dites moi …

- Maître Quatre … l'avion de vos parents a eu un accident … ils s'est écrasé peut après son décollage … le choc a été tel qu'il ne reste pratiquement rien de l'appareil … Rachid avait du mal à parler, sa gorge était sèche et sa voix tremblait de tristesse. Maître Quatre ils … ils sont morts. Je suis vraiment navré …termina t il dans un souffle.

Quatre avait du mal à réagir à cette nouvelle. Sa mère … son père …morts ? C'était impossible il ne pouvait pas être … morts ? En voyant le peu de réaction de son ami Rachid essaya de l'appelait doucement mais rien ni faisait. Quatre avait le visage fermé ses yeux si expressif à l'ordinaire, étaient éteint de toutes émotions. Quatre devait se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. A cette pensé, il ferma lentement les yeux, il voulait fuir son chagrin, fuir ses larmes. Mais sa douleur était si grande qu'il ne pu contenir sa tristesse plus longtemps. Il se laissa aller à sa peine dans les bras de Rachid. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Quatre se calma. Rachid lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et reprit la parole une fois qu'il était sûr que son protégé allait mieux.

- Maître Quatre, votre sœur n'est toujours pas au courant de ce qui c'est passé et je pensais qu'il serait préférable que se soit vous qui le lui apprenait plutôt qu'une tierce personne. A moins que vous ne vous sentiez pas en état de le faire, se serait tout a fait compréhensible.

- Non Rachid, vous avez raison. Il est préférable qu'elle apprenne ce qui c'est passé de ma part. Elle est si fragile … elle n'a encore que 14 ans …elle est si jeune ! Comment dire à une enfant de son âge que plus jamais elle ne reverra les personnes qu'elle a certainement le plus aimé dans sa vie, comment le lui faire accepter ! C'est injuste ! Quatre avait les points serrés et avait haussait le ton. L'espace d'un instant la peine avait laissé la place à l'incompréhension et à la colère. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait il s'excusa immédiatement auprès de Rachid.

- pardonnez moi Rachid je ne voulais pas crier sur vous, je sais que vous ni êtes pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé mais ça fait tellement mal.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser maître Quatre, je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez besoin d'extérioriser votre peine … je ne vous en tient pas rigueur bien au contraire. Pour ce qui est de votre sœur, je sais que vous saurai trouver les mots justes et puis je serai là pour vous soutenir si jamais il s'avère que c'est trop douloureux pour vous. Mais j'ai confiance en vous.

- Merci Rachid … fit Quatre dans un murmure. Il resta ainsi à regarder son ami droit dans les yeux pour y puiser le maximum de courage dont il aurait besoin, il sécha les dernières larmes encore présentes sur ses joues, respira profondément et se dirigea vers Ambre, le cœur battant.

En entendant des bruits elle se retourna et aperçu son frère suivit de Rachid s'approchait d'elle.

- et bien ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter moi ! Ça n'était rien de grave au moins ? Ambre observa son frère et un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps, quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentais.

- Ambre, vient avec moi, je dois te parler.

Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi son frère paraissait si protecteur ? Depuis quand voulait il l'éloigner des autres pour lui parler. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. C'était si inhabituel de sa part de se montrait si mystérieux sur quelque chose. Ambre le regarda alors plus attentivement pour trouver des réponses à ces questions et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Quatre que se passe t il ? Tu es … tu es tout pâle et … et tu trembles ! Sa voix vacillait tant son inquiétude était grande.

- Ambre suit moi … sur ces mots Quatre prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc non loin des autres pour qu'ils puissent également entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Après tout, c'était ses meilleurs amis et les seules personnes qu'il lui restait au monde avec Ambre à présent. Il s'accroupit en face de sa sœur et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il prit alors la voix la plus douce et la plus calme qu'il lui était possible d'avoir et se lança en regardant Ambre droit dans les yeux.

- Ambre, il faut tout d'abord que tu saches que je serai là pour toi … toujours. Tu peux compter sur moi quoi qu'il advienne à l'avenir, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

- Quatre … qu'est ce … qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire ?

- Ambre il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec nos parents … ils sont … ils sont … Il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes et sa voix commençait à trembler. Il respira alors profondément et sera un peu plus fort les mains de sa sœur. Pourquoi fallait il que se soit si dure. Il plongea alors son regard à présent noyé de larme dans le sien et dans un murmure douloureux termina son aveu.

- … Nos parents sont mort Ambre …

La nouvelle fit un choc. Les garçons ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Ils s'échangèrent quelques regards et reportèrent leur attention sur la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ambre était toujours assise et ses mains toujours dans celle de Quatre. Le temps paraissait figé. Plus les minutes passaient plus les garçons se faisait du soucis pour leur petite princesse. Elle n'avait eu aucune réaction depuis l'annonce de son frère et cela commençait sérieusement à les inquiéter. Quatre décida de l'appeler doucement pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur et avança sa main pour lui caresser le visage avec le plus de douceur qu'il put mais ce geste provoqua une tout autre réaction.

- NON ! Dans un mouvement brusque Ambre c'était relevée. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et son regard était perdu.

- Ambre… Quatre c'était également relevé, il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras mais elle recula vivement.

- NON ! Ce n'est pas possible Quatre ! Je ne te crois pas ! co … comment tu oses dire des choses pareilles !

- Ambre, leur avion c'est écrasé … Ils n'avaient aucune chance …

- Et ALORS ! PEUT ETRE … PEUT ETRE QU'ILS N'ONT PAS EMBARQUE DANS CE STUPIDE AVION ! Peut être qu'ils sont toujours là bas … en vie … dit elle d'une voix tremblante et le visage noyé par les larmes.

- Non Ambre, ils sont morts. Fit Quatre d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais son attitude le blessait. Comment pouvait elle le rejeter alors qu'ils étaient seuls au monde à présent ! Il fallait qu'elle accepte même si c'était difficile, même si c'était la pire douleur qu'un être humain pouvait endurer, mais elle ne voulait pas, elle s'obstinait. Lui aussi il souffrait, lui aussi, il voudrai croire que leur parents n'était pas montés dans cet avion, mais c'était le cas, il n'y pouvait rien !

- Ambre … ils ne reviendront pas cette fois … tu comprends. Il avait prononcé cette phrase dans un murmure comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes, il avait tellement mal. Et il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

- NON, TU MENS ! JE NE TE CROIS PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS TE CROIRE QUATRE ! C'est impossible tu m'entends ! Sur ces mots elle éclata en sanglots et se retourna pour partir, Quatre essaya alors de la retenir mais elle réussit à se dégager. Elle voulait partir, elle voulait fuir. C'était trop dur pour elle, ça faisait trop mal. Elle voulait oublier. Elle se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces et s'enfonça dans le parc.

- AMBRE ! Il faut la rattraper, dans son état il faut pas qu'elle reste seule … elle est si vulnérable …

Mais Quatre était trop faible pour tenter quoi que se soit.

- J'y vais. Et Heero se mit aussitôt à la poursuite de Ambre tandis que les autres s'occupaient de Quatre.

En quelques secondes Heero avait rattrapé Ambre et lui avait saisi le bras pour qu'elle stop sa course.

- Ambre, arrête toi ! Tu ne pourra pas toujours fuir ta douleur … il te faudra l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre !

A cette remarque Ambre stoppa net. Elle se retourna lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à Heero, ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de tristesse mais de colère, son corps entier tremblait de rage … comment osait il lui dire ça. Elle le fixa avec la même expression pendant plusieurs minutes qui ressemblèrent à une éternité pour Heero. Ce regard le déstabilisa pendant quelque seconde puis il se ressaisit. Elle le prenait pour son ennemi, très bien mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur lui pour la laisser tranquille. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber, ni maintenant ni jamais. Il l'affronterait puisque c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Ils se fixaient depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Ambre décida de rompre enfin le silence.

- Comment oses tu me parler de ce que je ressens ! De … de ma … douleur ? Mais Heero TU-NE-SAIS-RIEN-DE-MA-DOULEUR ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! Hurla t elle si fort que sa gorge semblait sur le point d'exploser. ET PUIS LACHE MOI ! LACHE –MON-BRAS ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait être seule … personne pouvait comprendre. Elle dégagea alors son bras de l'emprise d'Heero et se retourna brusquement pour s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa peine, elle voulait courir, courir et ne plus se retourner, elle avait trop mal. Ambre voulait partir loin, loin de ces yeux bleus et intenses, loin de ce visage calme, si calme qu'elle commençait à le haïr. Mais Heero anticipa son geste et dans un mouvement rapide et ferme mais tout aussi doux, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Mais comme il s'y attendait, Ambre se débattit avec force ce qui l'obligea à resserrer un peu plus sa prise pour l'immobiliser d'avantage.

- NON ! … LACHE MOI ! JE-T'AI-DIS-DE-ME-LACHER !

- BON SANG AMBRE ! CALME TOI ! S'il te plaît … je sais que c'est dur mais …

- NON TU NE SAIS PAS ! TU ES LA A PARLER MAIS TU NE SAIS RIEN HEERO ! TU N'ES PAS À MA PLACE ! COMMENT OSES TU NE SERAI CE QU'IMAGINER CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR ! TU NE SAIS PAS A QUEL POINT CA FAIT MAL ! LAISSE MOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, NI TOI, NI PERSONNE ! Et Ambre se débattit avec plus de violence, plus de rage, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais Heero tenu bon et au bout de quelques minutes, Ambre se calma, elle était épuisée par les efforts qu'elle avait fournis et par la peine qui submergeait son cœur….

- Tu ne sais rien …

Heero ne l'avait pas lâché, il avait même resserrait encore sa prise avec une douceur extrême pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Il la dégagea légèrement et la fixa d'un regard doux et protecteur.

- Ambre, écoute moi s'il te plaît …

Ambre avait la tête baissée. Heero lui releva alors le visage d'une main douce, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle plongea alors son regard remplit de larmes dans celui du jeune homme. Heero repris alors du ton le plus doux qu'il put.

- Ambre, je sais que c'est dur. Ce qui t'arrive, c'est terrible mais tu n'es pas seule. Tu dois être courageuse et faire face. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi alors fais le pour Quatre. Il a besoin de sa sœur et il souffre autant que toi.

Ambre le regardait toujours. Il avait raison, elle le savait.

- Je sais … mais ça fait si mal. C'est comme si un vide c'était formé en moi … si grand … que rien ne pourra jamais plus le combler …. Les larmes de Ambres s'écoulaient à présent en silence sur ses joues de porcelaine et épuisée, elle se laissa lentement glissé au sol. Heero avait effectué le même mouvement sans la lâcher pour autant et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Laisse faire le temps Ambre … laisse faire le temps … et n'oublie pas : tu n'es pas toute seule … je serai toujours là pour toi … toujours.

A ces paroles Ambre s'apaisa aussitôt et finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Heero bercée par sa respiration lente et régulière. Il resta encore quelques minutes à la regarder dormir et se décida à rejoindre les autres. Il la prit alors dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible et se dirigea vers le groupe. Quatre en voyant sa sœur inconsciente se précipita aussitôt à son chevet.

- Heero ! Que c'est il passé !

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'a rien, elle dort. Elle est seulement épuisée.

- merci … fit doucement Quatre en caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux dorés de sa sœur. Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

- tu n'as pas à me remercier Quatre.

Rachid s'approcha de Heero et récupéra le précieux poids de celui-ci.

- Hé, Quatre, je pense que tu devrai rentrer chez toi te reposer avec la petite princesse.

- Duo à raison pour une fois, rentrez on préviendra les profs. Rassura alors Wufei.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Trowa d'une voix calme mais d'où perlait une pointe d'inquiétude que seul Quatre pouvait discerner.

- non, merci, je préfère rester seul pour l'instant ... je dois réfléchir à ce que dois faire maintenant … qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, ça ira.

- hn, je comprends.

- Hé Quatre si il y a le moindre problème, pour quoi que se soit … téléphone nous et on accourt, ok !

- oui, merci Duo … c'est vraiment ...

- c'est normal, le coupa Wufei avec un sourire amical et rassurant.

- Quatre, on passera vous voir demain. Si ça ne te gène pas, vu la situation…

- non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout … au contraire, ça nous fera du bien de vous voir. Merci encore. Et il sourit tristement à ces amis avant de s'en aller suivit de Rachid et de Ambre, toujours endormie dans les bras de celui-ci.

- Ils ne méritaient pas ça …

- personne ne le mérite Wufei … je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant …

- ça dépendra de Quatre Duo.

- ouai … j'espère seulement qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour lui maintenant qu'il est à la tête de la machine Winner …

- hn … c'est à espérer.

Suite …

alors vous avez trouvé ça comment ? un petit com pour me donner votre avis n'est pas de refus ! bizzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 : dis au revoir …_**

Quelques minutes plus tard Quatre et Rachid étaient de retour du parc. Ils montèrent à l'étage et déposèrent Ambre dans son lit le plus délicatement possible. Quatre prit un fauteuil et s'installa tout près d'elle. Il lui prit doucement la main et caressa ses cheveux dans un geste doux et délicat. Les yeux brillants, il se tourna vers son ami.

- elle paraît si fragile et vulnérable … j'aurai dû lui éviter ça. C'était mon rôle de la protéger, et au lieu de ça … je l'ai laissé partir! Je l'ai abandonné.

Rachid se rapprocha de Quatre et s'abaissa à sa hauteur en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Maître Quatre ce n'est pas votre faute ! Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire ! Vous n'aviez pas d'autres solutions et vous avez fait le bon choix. Ne soyez pas si sévère envers vous-même … il y a des choses dans la vie qui se produisent et aux quelles nous ne pouvons rien. Il nous faut accepter la vérité aussi terrible soit elle.

Quatre se retourna alors vers sa sœur pour cacher les larmes qui glissées silencieusement le long de ses joues. Rachid soupira en voyant la réaction de son protégé et, posant une main sur son épaule, il exerça une légère pression sur celle-ci pour lui témoigner son soutient. Comprenant qu'il devait les laissés seuls, il se releva et commença à partir. Arrivait à la porte il se retourna et fit face à Quatre.

- Vous devriez également vous reposez … la journée a été épuisante pour vous aussi.

- Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi Rachid mais je vais rester encore un peu ici … je veux être sur qu'elle aille bien.

- Très bien. Je serais en bas si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

- Oui … Merci beaucoup.

Rachid acquiesça et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Quatre veiller sur sa petite sœur. Il resta de longues minutes éveiller lorsque la fatigue l'emporta sur sa volonté. Epuisé, il se laissa gagner par le sommeil et s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir. Au bout d'un long moment, Ambre ouvrit enfin les yeux. Doucement, elle essaya de se relever lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose la retenir. Elle tourna la tête et s'aperçu alors que Quatre était là, endormit sur elle. Son regard se fit alors plus tendre et un léger sourire vint éclairer son doux visage. Elle entreprit de le réveiller le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le surprendre. Elle caressa alors sa joue d'un geste lent et doux et l'appela doucement pour le faire sortir de son sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quatre se réveilla enfin. Un peut surpris de voir deux turquoises le fixer avec intensité, ses traits se détendirent lorsqu'il vit le sourire de sa sœur.

- Et bien … la belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin !

- Ambre … je … dis moi comment te sens tu ? dit il le visage soudain plus sérieux.

- Reposée …

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce. Ambre et Quatre se fixaient depuis quelques instants déjà lorsque celle-ci décida de rompre le contact en baissant les yeux. Mal à l'aise, elle reprit la parole le cœur battant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à mon chevet après … après ce que j'ai osé te dire tout à l'heure. Quatre je …

- Non, ne t'en fais pas … ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux.

- Non dis pas ça c'est faux ! Ambre avait les yeux brillant de larmes et la voix tremblante. J'ai était odieuse avec toi ! J'ai dis des choses affreuses et je me suis concentrée que sur ma petite personne sans même penser à ce que toi, tu pouvais ressentir ! C'était nos parents et on les a perdus tout les deux ! Elle avait du mal à parler, l'émotion faisant vaciller sa voix. J'aurai dû être là pour toi … on aurai dû se soutenir mutuellement et à la place … à la place je n'ai été qu'une égoïste … je suis désolée … ses derniers mots avait été prononcé dans un murmure. Ambre regarda son frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Ses larmes coulaient à présent a flot sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait tellement !

- Je suis désolée …

Quatre, les larmes aux yeux, resserra alors un peu plus sa sœur dans ses bras. D'une voix douce et calme il l'a rassura.

- Ambre … j'ai cru te perdre toi aussi ! Quand tu es partie, c'était à moi de te ramener pas à Heero … moi aussi je suis désolé. Je veux que tu saches que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre et que je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un te faire du mal, je te protègerai … je te le promet.

Toujours secouée de sanglots Ambre acquiesça et resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

- moi … moi aussi je t'… t'aime Quatre …

En entendant ces mots, il soupira de soulagement et sourit tendrement à sa sœur alors qu'elle se dégageait doucement de ses bras. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Quatre prit les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes et appuya son front contre le sien. Son visage se fit alors beaucoup plus sérieux et sa voix plus assurée.

- Alors on va se faire une promesse tout les deux … je veux qu'on se promette que, quoi qu'il arrive, on ne se cachera plus rien, qu'on se parlera toujours tout les deux et qu'on sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre … Tu es d'accords ? fit il en prenant la tête de sa sœur dans ses mains.

- oui … je te le promets Quatre.

Sur ces mots, Quatre respira profondément et embrassa tendrement sa petite princesse sur le front. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'une personne frappa légèrement à la porte. Lorsque la domestique reçu l'ordre d'entrer, elle pénétra délicatement dans la pièce et plongea son regard dans la pénombre de la chambre.

- Monsieur Winner ? demande t-elle en murmurant.

- Vous pouvez parler normalement Maria … tout va bien maintenant.

La vieille domestique soupira de soulagement.

- Monsieur Winner, des personnes souhaitent vous voir. Il semblerait que se soit des amis à vous et mademoiselle Ambre. Je les ai installé dans le salon en attendant votre arrivée.

- Merci beaucoup Maria, vous avez bien fait.

- Puis je faire autre chose pour vous monsieur ?

- non, ça ira je vous remercie.

La domestique acquiesça et se retira. Quatre se releva et regarda sa sœur en lui tendant la main.

- on y va ?

-oui … Ambre essuya les dernières larmes encore présentent sur ses joues d'un revers de main, prit la main de son frère et lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire, auquel il répondit avec plaisir.

Au salon se trouvait les quatre adolescents, tous impatient de savoir comment aller leurs amis. Duo regarda tour à tour ses compagnons et s'arrêta un instant sur Heero. Il se retourna alors complètement vers lui le regard interrogateur.

- dis moi Heero …

- Hn.

- Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce que t'as dis à Ambre tout à l'heure dans le parc ? Parce que t'es resté plutôt vague à ce sujet. Et comme tu nous la ramenais dans les vappes … je me posais la question.

Heero se tourna à son tour vers le natté et ancra ses colbats dans les améthystes de l'américain. L'air plus que sérieux, il lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

- Je pourrai te le dire mais, si je le fais je serai obligé de te tuer.

Duo fut un instant déstabilisé par la réaction de son ami. En effet, la réponse d'Heero et son attitude l'avait laissé assez perplexe … fallait il les prendre à la rigolade ou au contraire au sérieux ? Face à la tête de son ami Heero ne pu s'empêcher un sourire en coin. En voyant cela Duo se ressaisit immédiatement.

- Ha ha ha ! dit il ironiquement. C'était vraiment très drôle Heero ! T'as vraiment un drôle d'humour …

En effet l'américain connaissait ses quatre amis depuis l'enfance mais Heero et Trowa restaient un mystère pour lui. Ils étaient d'un naturel peu bavard et il semblait que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Avec les années, Duo pensait les avoir cernés et avait apprit à voir au delà de la simple apparence froide et distante qu'ils dégageaient mais à chaque fois, il se trouvait déstabilisé par une réaction inattendue.

Au moment où Duo allait réattaquer, Quatre apparu a l'encadrement de la porte.

- Quat-chan ! L'américain se dirigea vers l'arabe et lui fit une chaleureuse accolade.Cava?T'espastropfatiguéparcequesit'esfatiguéonpeutrepasserplustardtusais ! Duo avait prononcé cette phrase d'une traite et reprenez à présent son souffle en gesticulant dans tout les sens ce qui parvint à faire sourire Quatre. Oui Duo avait un vrai don pour détendre les gens c'était incontestable. Duo satisfait que sa ruse est fonctionnée, sourit à son ami et le visage plus sérieux continua.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça Quatre !

- je me sens un peut mieux, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Fit il en lui souriant amicalement.

- je ne suis pas le seul ! Je sais qu'on t'avait dis que l'on passerait seulement demain mais on se faisait tellement de soucis pour vous, qu'on a décidé de venir ce soir pour se rassurer. Mais c'est Trowa qui en a eu l'idée. N'est ce pas Tro !

Deux pairs d'yeux se tournèrent alors vers le châtain qui, un peu gêner se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un geste affirmatif. Face à l'attitude de son ami, Quatre eu un léger sourire et se contenta de le remercier.

- Merci … c'est gentil…vous avez bien fait.

- Au fait Quatre … où est notre petite princesse ? Elle va mieux ?

- oui… elle va mieux, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle. Ambre venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers Duo un petit sourire lui fendant les lèvres.

- Princesse ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Et il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- moi aussi ça me fait du bien de vous voir … répondit elle dans un murmure. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de l'américain et se retourna vers les trois autres garçons qu'elle salua par un beau sourire.

- tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure tu sais ! fit Duo en la regardant d'un air un peu inquiet.

Ambre mal à l'aise, baissa alors la tête.

- oui, je … ma réaction a dû vous paraître …

- normale. Tu n'as pas a t'excuser devant nous Ambre. Le ton de Wufei était posé et calme. On n'a pas vécu cette épreuve, on ne peut donc pas savoir comment nous même, on aurait pu réagir. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Ambre et la regarda dans les yeux. On n'a pas à te juger pour ce que tu as fait.

- je …. Merci.

- Bon allez … n'en parlons plus, c'est une histoire classée ! Et Duo ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux de Ambre, tandis que celle-ci essayait en vain, de se débattre. La situation enfin apaisée, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, profitant seulement du moment présent, où ils étaient tout les six réunis, ne voulant pas réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait ce passer pour eux dans l'avenir. Duo, Heero, Trowa et Wufei voulaient simplement faire oublier cette journée qui avait était un enfer pour Ambre et Quatre, et, même si cela ne durait que quelques instants, leur faire retrouver ces sourires qu'ils aimaient tant. Mais leur répit fut malheureusement de courte durée lorsque Rachid entra dans la pièce, l'air désolé. Décidément le mauvais sort s'acharné sur les enfants Winner. N'avaient ils pas assez souffert ? Rachid s'avança un peu plus et toutes les conversations cessèrent instantanément. Quatre et Ambre se tournèrent alors d'un même geste vers Rachid, leurs turquoises emplies d'inquiétude. Quatre avait la gorge sèche et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il comprit que la nouvelle devait être importante mais il avait promis à Ambre de tout lui dire et de rien lui cacher alors il tiendrait parole. De plus la présence des garçons ne le gênait pas, après tout c'était eux sa famille maintenant. Se tournant vers sa soeur et la regardant dans les yeux de longues minutes, il prit sa décision.

- Allez y Rachid … parlez, nous vous écoutons.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, il s'exécuta néanmoins.

- Maître Quatre, je viens de recevoir le rapport de l'équipe que j'ai envoyé sur les lieux de l'accident. Il est formel … vos parents ont été victimes d'un attentat … On les a assassiné.

Le choc fut dure à encaisser pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce et un long et pesant silence suivit cette terrible annonce. Tous s'interrogeaient du regard mais personne n'osait franchir la barrière des mots. Au bout d'un moment qui paressa une éternité à ses yeux, Ambre se décida à parler. Les yeux remplis de larmes et le cœur serré, elle regarda Rachid dans les yeux et lui posa la seule question qui venait à son esprit ainsi qu'à ceux de tout les autres.

- mais…pourquoi ?

Rachid se rapprocha alors de celle-ci et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Mademoiselle Ambre … vos parents étaient des gens exceptionnels qui luttaient pour que ce monde vive en paix. Seulement ils se sont fait beaucoup d'ennemi en soutenant la politique de désarmement …ils en étaient conscient mais n'ont pas faillit dans leur idéaux. Malheureusement l'envie de pouvoir et la peur, pousse parfois des gens à commettre l'irréparable … on ne peu malheureusement rien y faire.

- mais c'est injuste … répondit elle dans un sanglot.

Rachid se pencha alors vers elle et dans un geste doux, effaça de ses pouces les larmes qui glissaient maintenant le long de ses joues puis se releva et fit face à Quatre.

- oui … c'est injuste. Répéta t-il pour lui-même.

Quatre était jusque là resté muet mais sa mâchoire crispée et ses points sérés laissaient apercevoir sa fureur sous jacente. Sachant ce que cette nouvelle impliquait, il se tourna vers Rachid le regard sombre. Essayant de contenir la colère qui l'habitait, il tenta de parler d'une voix égale.

- Je suppose que cette annonce comporte des conséquences.

- En effet maître Quatre… Rachid respira profondément pour se donner du courage et s'élança. Il serait préférable, vu la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez actuellement, de vous mettre en sécurité pendant quelque temps ... loin d'ici.

- vous nous conseillez donc de partir si j'ai bien compris.

- oui … cela serrai plus prudent. Les risques d'être vous aussi victime d'un attentat ne sont pas à exclurent. Tant que nous n'avons pas retrouvé et arrêté les criminels … vous êtes malheureusement en danger permanent.

- Et en quoi fuir nous protègerait ? Mes parents étaient à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici et ça ne les a pas empêché de les tuer quand même! Ambre c'était relevée et faisait face à son frère et Rachid. Dans ses yeux brillaient maintenant la détermination et la colère. Je ne veux pas partir et quitter tout ce qu'il me reste … ma maison et … et ma famille ! Fit elle tremblante en se tournant vers les garçon qui assistaient impuissant à la scène. Tu pourrais Quatre ? Tu pourrais vraiment quitter tout ça ! Ambre avait légèrement élevé la voix et c'était rapprochée de son frère dans un élan de défit.

- Si c'est pour que tu sois en sécurité alors oui ! J'ai fait une promesse et je tiendrai parole ! Je ne veux pas te perdre comme nos parents tu m'entend ! Et si partir est la seule solution alors on partira ! Tout les deux ! Quatre avait également haussé le ton.

Un face à face commença alors entre Ambre et Quatre. Turquoises contre turquoises, ils se défiaient du regard. Les cinq autres personnes présentent dans la pièce étaient médusés par l'attitude des deux jeunes gens. Aucunes des deux parties ne semblaient vouloir céder face à l'autre et pourtant au bout de longues minutes, Ambre finit par rompre le contact. Elle baissa la tête et soupira. Alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses billes azurs, elle releva la tête dans un dernier effort, regarda son frère dans les yeux et céda.

- très bien … on partira tout les deux. Et se retournant vers les garçons elle leur adressa un dernier sourire. Je … mais elle sentit un énorme nœud lui nouer la gorge et ne put continuer sa phrase. Duo, ému par son attachement à leur égard fut le premier à la serrer dans ses bras.

- Viens par là princesse … Il fut bientôt suivit de Heero, Wufei et Trowa. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, elle se tourna vers son frère, le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et saluant une dernière fois ses amis, se retourna et couru jusqu'à sa chambre où elle laissa libre cours à sa peine.

- Ambre est vraiment très courageuse pour son âge ...

- oui Wufei pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi ... dit Duo un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- et toi Quatre … ça va ? fit Heero en se retournant vers celui-ci l'air inquiet.

- ça pourrai aller mieux … soupira Quatre en se laissant glisser sur un fauteuil tout près de lui. J'espère que j'ai pris la bonne décision…

- J'en suis sûr Quatre … fit Duo en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- dis moi Quatre, quand comptez vous partir ?

- D'après Rachid, le plus tôt possible serrai le mieux… alors je pense qu'on partira juste après l'enterrement de mes parents …

- ce qui veut dire … fit Trowa d'une voix plus nerveuse que d'habitude.

- Dans trois jour. Répondit Quatre d'une voix calme mais tout de même un peu tremblante.

- QUOI ! Mais trois jours c'est si peu ! co … mais où allez vous aller ? fit Duo désorienté.

- sur L4 … Rachid pense que c'est la meilleure solution… c'est là que ce regroupe toutes les usines Winner, il me sera donc plus facile de régler les affaire de mon père de là bas et de plus l'espace est très vaste, on aura donc toujours la possibilité de s'enfuir si les choses venaient à empirer pour nous…

- Quatre, si tu veux on peut rester avec toi encore un peu…

- non ce n'est pas la peine Wufei … c'est gentil mais il se fait tard et je suis vraiment épuisé … cette journée a été un véritable cauchemar et j'aimerai pouvoir être un peu seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui c'est passé.

- oui on comprend Quat-chan t'en fais pas … on va y aller. Et Duo se rapprocha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Les trois autres, un peu moins démonstratifs, se contentèrent de lui serrait la main mais Quatre comprit qu'ils éprouvaient le même attachement que Duo à son égard. Les trois jours suivants passèrent rapidement, trop pour les six adolescents qui ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quittés, essayant de retarder l'inévitable départ en passant le plus de temps réuni. Mais le jour des funérailles était malheureusement arrivé. Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Duo et Heero se trouvaient dans le salon et attendait l'arrivait de Ambre qui était en retard. Quatre étant demandé de tout les cotés, Heero décida d'aller la chercher à sa place pour voir où en était la jeune fille. Arrivé devant la chambre de celle-ci, il s'arrêta quelques secondes à l'embrasure de la porte et l'observa. Ambre avait vêtue un tailleur noir très simple et avait visiblement choisi de ne portait aucun bijou. Elle se tenait debout face à un long miroir et tentait d'accrocher un petit voile noir dans ses cheveux dorés qu'elle avait pris soin de relever en un chignon très serré. Les doigts de la jeune fille tremblaient beaucoup et ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Voyant l'état de nervosité dans lequel Ambre était plongée, Heero décida d'intervenir. D'un pas souple et léger, il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées et se plaça délicatement derrière elle. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivé, Ambre eu un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de ses mains sur les siennes.

- Attends … laisse moi faire. Et par des gestes agiles et précis mais tout aussi doux, il planta les crochets de parts et d'autres du voile sans jamais la blesser. Au bout de quelques minutes le voile était enfin en place.

- Voila … c'est fini.

- merci … fit elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Heero voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas se pencha vers Ambre, lui souleva doucement la tête avec sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ambre … tu veux qu'on en discute ?

- discuter de quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Hee-chan. Elle repoussa délicatement la main d'Heero, se retourna et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la fenêtre.

- c'est faux … mais puisque tu ne veux pas en parler je vais le faire à ta place. Il se plaça alors à coté de Ambre, dos contre le mur et croisa les bras. Il la regarda pendant quelques instants et se lança.

- pourquoi tu as brutalement changé d'avis à propos de votre départ ? Tu était contre et d'un seul coup tu t'es décidée … et tu n'en a plus reparlé depuis … j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as agit ainsi.

Ambre tourna la tête vers Heero et le sonda du regard. Que cherchait- il à faire ?

- mais a quoi ça sert d'en parler maintenant ? On ne peu rien changer a ce qui a été fait ou dit et de toute façon dans quelques heures, je serai à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici … loin … dans l'espace. Alors je ne vois pas où cette discution pourra nous mener.

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Heero la suivit du regard et finalement la rejoignit. Il s'assit tout près d'elle et posa une de ses mains sur les siennes qu'elle avait ramené sur ses genoux. Le visage sérieux il se tourna alors vers elle.

- Ambre tu ne veux pas le dire mais tu ne vas pas bien … tu peux essayer de cacher la vérité aux autres mais pas à moi ! Te cacher derrière un mur de silence ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux. Alors je te repose la question : pourquoi as tu changé d'avis ?

- à cause de toi ! Surpris par la réponse, il l'interrogea du regard. Quand on se regardait dans les yeux, Quatre et moi, j'ai repensais à ce que tu m'avais dit dans le parc, que c'était mon frère et qu'il avait besoin que je sois forte … alors quand j'ai vu qu'il avait peur pour moi, peur de me perdre, je me suis résignais et j'ai acceptais de partir avec tout ce que ça impliquait … je l'ai fait pour lui …Ambre regarda Heero les yeux brillants de tristesse … mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas envie de partir et de quitter tout ce qu'il me reste à présent ! Comment je vais faire loin de vous ! C'est vous ma famille maintenant ! Dans combien de temps on se reverra hein ? Dans des jours, des semaines … des mois … peut être même plus ! Ambre avait la voix tremblante. Heero se pencha alors vers elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Et la rassurant, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Ambre ce n'est pas un adieux mais un au revoir … on se reverra, je ne sais pas quand ni où, mais on se reverra je te le promet. Se dégageant lentement il la regarda dans les yeux et eu une idée.

- Attends, prends ça … il détacha une chêne en or à laquelle était accroché une pierre de couleur colbat, il la lui passa au coup … c'est pour toi.

- Mais Heero … c'est ton porte bonheur ! Je ne peux pas accepter c'est … Heero déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de Ambre et la regarda attentivement.

- prends en soin, j'y tiens beaucoup … tu en aura plus besoin que moi. Tu me le rendras le jour ou on se reverra … bientôt j'en suis sûr.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'adolescente. Elle regarda une dernière fois la pierre et tourna son regard vers Heero.

- merci … souffla t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Avec un doux sourire, il effaça d'un geste tendre la larme de la jeune fille. Heero regarda sa montre et s'aperçu que c'était l'heure de rejoindre les autres.

- C'est l'heure d'y aller … tu es prête ?

- oui … les garçons nous attendent en bas ?

- hn

- d'accord alors allons y.

Et Ambre et Heero se rendirent tout les deux au salon où les attendaient les quatre autres garçons. Arrivés dans la pièce, aucune question ne fut posée sur le retard des deux jeunes gens, seuls quelques regards entendus s'échangèrent entres les adolescents. Tous réunis, les six amis se mirent en route pour le cimetière où devait se déroulait la cérémonie funéraire. La limousine qui les conduisait s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'immense cimetière. Les adolescents en descendirent et poursuivirent le trajet à pied. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes tentes noires sous lesquelles se trouvaient disposées une vingtaine de chaises. Les enfants Winner se mirent au premier rang et les garçons un peu plus loin sous la deuxième tente réservé aux connaissances de la famille. Devant eux, se dressaient deux imposants cercueils blancs ornés de couronne de fleur et de bouquets. Lorsque toutes les personnes furent présentes, la cérémonie commença. Le prête parlé mais Ambre ne l'entendait pas. Elle fixait toujours les deux cercueils, tout en serrant plus fort la main de Quatre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la cérémonie. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus flou et elle ne parvint bientôt plus à retenir ses larmes. A la fin de son sermon, le prêtre fit distribuer des roses blanches à tous les membres de la famille des défunts. Ambre se leva donc la première et suivit de son frère se rapprocha des cercueils, le cœur battant. D'une main tremblante, elle porta à sa bouche les roses qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, y déposa un baiser et les lança délicatement sur les caisses en bois blanc. Quatre fit de même et le dernier hommage rendu, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la limousine où les attendait Heero, Duo, Trowa et Wufei. Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et demanda leur destination. Quatre se tourna alors vers lui et lui répondit d'une voix casser par la tristesse.

- A l'aéroport … nous allons à l'aéroport.

- Bien monsieur.

Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet pas un mot ne fut prononcé dans la voiture. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le grand hall où ils aperçurent une silhouette familière s'approcher d'eux.

- Maître Quatre …. Tout est près pour le départ.

- bien, merci Rachid. Laissait nous le temps de dire au revoir et nous arrivons.

- très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous attendre un peu plus loin.

- c'est gentil … on en aura pas pour longtemps.

Rachid acquiesça et s'éloigna laissant seuls les six adolescents. Quatre se retourna vers ses amis et leur sourit tristement. Duo fut le premier à craquer. Il se rapprocha de Quatre et le prit dans ses bras.

- Allez Quat-chan fait pas cette tête on va se revoir.

- Je sais Duo … mais …

- il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent Winner ! Et le chinois imita l'américain ainsi que Heero et Trowa. Duo se tourna ensuite vers Ambre.

- Princesse vient là que je te dise au revoir comme seul un Maxwell peut le faire. Et en disant ces mots Duo prit Ambre par la taille et la fit tourné dans les airs pour enfin la déposer au sol. Tu vas me manquer ma belle … fit il plus sérieux et en lui déposant un baisé sur le front.

- toi aussi Duo-chan ! fit elle avec un petit sourire triste et les yeux brillants.

Wufei et Trowa la serrèrent dans leur bras et s'écartèrent pour laisser Heero lui faire ses adieux. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur. Ambre ne put alors retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper depuis un petit moment déjà. Il prit alors délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et lui parla de la voix la plus douce qu'il put.

- rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure : ce ne sont pas des adieux.

- je sais mais … mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… c'est trop triste. Fit elle entre deux sanglots qu'elle tenta de contrôler.

Heero la regarda attendrit et lui sourit avec tendresse. Elle pouvait être si attachante.

- on se reverra et à ton retour j'aurai même un cadeau pour toi. D'accord !

Pour seule réponse elle se jeta dans ses bras et malgré les sanglots, réussit à lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- merci Heero … merci pour tout !

En entendant ses mots Heero resserra un peut plus son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Il restèrent ainsi quelques secondes et durent finalement se séparer à regret.

- Ambre c'est l'heure, on doit y aller.

Elle sécha alors les dernières larmes qui restaient encore sur ses joues et se retourna vers son frère.

- D'accord Quatre, allons y.

Après quelques derniers gestes de la main à leurs amis, ils embarquèrent finalement dans la navette en partance pour L4. Après le décollage, Quatre se tourna vers sa sœur un peu inquiet de ne pas l'avoir entendu parler depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la navette.

- Ambre, est ce que ça va ?

- oui … ne t'en fais pas pour moi Quatre. Ca va aller… fit elle avec un petit sourire triste.

- Ambre je te promet que tout ira bien pour nous et qu'on rentrera bientôt … ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Ambre se tourna alors vers son frère d'un air grave et le regarda dans les yeux.

- j'espère Quatre. J'espère vraiment que tu as raison. Et elle se retourna vers le hublot où elle regarda la terre s'éloignait peu à peu, une larme glissant silencieusement le long de sa joue.

Suite …

alors verdict ? une chtite review s'vous plaittttttt ! TTTTTTTT Il faut que sache si ca vous plait tout de même ... un petit com a votre bon coeur m'sieur dame !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chap 4 j'espere qu'il vous plaira !

****

**_Chapitre 4 : retour aux sources_**

Le soleil se couchait déjà lorsque Duo pénétra dans son appartement. Epuisé, il se laissa aller contre la porte et soupira.

- pff … quel journée … un véritable calvaire ! Se passant une main sur le visage, il se décida enfin à bouger. Il se décolla lentement de la porte et d'un pas lasse se dirigea vers le salon où il balança son blouson sur un des fauteuils, déposa ses clefs sur la table basse et, d'un geste mécanique, déclancha son répondeur. Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention que cela au dit appareil, il se contenta d'écouter d'une oreille distraite ses derniers messages tout en dévalisant avec frénésie son réfrigérateur.

_- Vous avez un nouveau message. Aujourd'hui a 17H07._

Des bruits de fonds se firent entendrent pendant quelques secondes, puis une voix douce et féminine mais toute fois teintée d'hésitation s'éleva dans la pièce. Duo fronça les sourcils. Cette voix lui semblait familière et en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, il en était certain. Intrigué, il se rapprocha du répondeur et écouta avec plus d'attention le contenu du message.

- … Bonjour Duo. Je … c'est _(soupir)_ c'est Ambre. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi. Ecoutes je … je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas parlé mais … voila je me trouve dans la navette qui me ramène à Tomoeda et je devrais arriver d'ici deux heures maintenant et je … enfin ça me ferai tellement plaisir de te revoir alors j'espérai que tu … _(un nouveau silence se fit entendre puis la voix repris un peu confuse)_ … non écoute ce n'est pas grave, je suis désolée oublis ce que je t'ai dit ok ? Tu dois certainement avoir des choses de prévu alors ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi. Je passerai te voir, enfin si tu veux … peut être. Bon je vais te laisser je … _(soupir)_ au revoir Duo.

Puis le message s'arrêta. Duo resta les yeux fixés sur l'appareil, incrédule.

- Oh … Oh my god … Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ayant encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ambre … sa petite princesse l'avait appelé, enfin ! Puis se ressaisissant il se mit a réfléchir.

- 17 heure … dans deux heures ça nous fait du 19 et des poussières … donc … d'un geste vif il regarda sa montre et se releva d'un bon en gesticulant dans tout les sens … Oh shit ! j'vais être en retard !

En effet celle-ci indiquait 18H45, ce qui lui donnait seulement une vingtaine de minutes pour se rendre à l'aéroport qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville. Ni une, ni deux, Duo récupéra son blouson, son casque, ses clefs et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Il enfourcha sa moto et démarra à fond direction : l'aéroport.

Ambre était assise dans la navette et observait la terre qu'elle pouvait à présent apercevoir à travers le hublot. Elle était tellement belle vue de l'espace ! Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur son magnifique visage lorsqu'elle songea qu'enfin, elle reprendrai sa vie la où elle l'avait laissé trois ans auparavant … enfin presque. Son visage se fit soudain plus soucieux et son regard se posa sur un papier qu'elle gardait serré dans sa main et qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis le début du vol. Ambre sembla hésiter et relu une nouvelle fois la feuille chiffonné :

- Duo Maxwell 555 – 8801. Peut être que je devrai … non, réveille toi ma fille, il t'as certainement oublié cela fait si longtemps … puis elle soupira et contempla une nouvelle fois la terre. Ils lui manquaient tellement, mais après tout c'était sa faute. C'est elle qui leur avait demandé de ne plus essayer de la contacter. C'est elle et elle seule qui avait coupé les ponts. Est ce qu'ils lui en voulaient ? Dans ce cas ils ne désiraient certainement ne pas la revoir … Peut être l'avaient ils simplement oublié … Arg toutes ses questions allaient finir par la rendre folle ! Si seulement ils savaient … Au bout d'un long moment elle se décida enfin. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'une main tremblante. Au bout de quelques secondes elle entendit enfin la voix qui lui manquait tant.

- Hello vous êtes bien chez Duo Maxwell, bon vous connaissez le refrain alors n'hésitez pas a chanter après le bip …

Sa voix avait mûrit. Elle était devenue plus grave … plus … suave mais son ton restait le même, rieur presque … charmeur. Ambre laissa s'écoulait quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle chercha la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet puis elle se lança, hésitante.

- … Bonjour Duo. Je … c'est _(pff pourquoi c'est si dur)…_ c'est Ambre. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi. Ecoutes je … je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas parlé mais _(comment lui dire,bon autant allez droit au but c'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant)_… voila je me trouve dans la navette qui me ramène à Tomoeda et je devrais arriver d'ici deux heures maintenant et je … enfin ça me ferai tellement plaisir de te revoir alors j'espérai que tu … _(mais qu'est ce que je fais !ça va faire 3 ans qu'on ne c'est pas vu et moi j'arrive comme une fleur et je lui demande de venir me chercher … ho non j'aurai jamais du l'appeler !)_ … non écoute ce n'est pas grave, je suis désolée oublis ce que je viens de dire ok ? Tu dois certainement avoir des choses de prévues alors ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi. Je passerai te voir, enfin si tu veux … peut être. Bon je vais te laisser je… _(Pff mais quelle nulle)_ au revoir Duo.

Déçu et honteuse elle raccrocha. Elle venait de faire une bourde, une grosse bourde. Ambre se passa une main encore tremblante dans les cheveux et se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. Qu'est ce que Duo penserait d'elle maintenant … pff la vie était vraiment injuste parfois. Finalement, gagné par la fatigue Ambre finit par s'endormir, soucieuse.

Duo gara sa moto et se dirigea en courant à l'accueil. Il enleva son casque, laissant ainsi apparaître des cheveux en bataille et une natte à moitié défaite. A bout de souffle, il demanda sa route à une hôtesse.

- Excusez moi … mademoiselle…

- Oui, que désirez vous monsieur fit elle en dévisageant bizarrement Duo.

- j'aimerai savoir où je dois … me rendre pour … accueillir la navette en provenance de L4 ? S'il vous plait … réussit il finalement à articuler avec un de ses sourire charmeur.

Le regard de l'hôtesse se fit alors plus doux et elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Vous avez de la chance elle vient juste d'atterrir, vous devez vous rendre à la porte numéro 5 mais je vous conseil cette direction là vous irez plus vite.

- merci beaucoup ! Et avec un dernier sourire il se précipita dans la direction indiquée en bousculant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva enfin devant la dite porte. Impatient et espérant ne pas être arrivé trop tard, il regarda les passagers sortir de la passerelle se demandant s'il allait reconnaître sa petite princesse.

Ambre était toujours dans l'avion lorsqu'une hôtesse s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Après plusieurs secondes Ambre ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Qui a-t-il, fit elle encore ensommeillée.

L'hôtesse lui sourit alors tendrement et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

- Nous avons atterrit à l'aéroport de Tomoeda mademoiselle.

- Oh … je me suis endormi … désolée … fit elle les joues légèrement rouge en s'apercevant qu'elle était la dernière passagère du vol encore présente dans la navette.

- Ne vous en faite pas ce n'est pas grave ! fit l'hôtesse dans un sourire rassurant.

- Merci. Tout de même un peu honteuse elle se leva et quitta enfin la navette.

Duo était debout depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et avait vu les derniers passagers quittés la navette. Déçu il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Elle a sûrement dû croire que je ne voulais pas la revoir…pff la poisse ! Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à la retrouver maintenant ! Soupirant de mécontentement il secoua la tête et se retourna, près à repartir.

Ambre arriva enfin au bout de la passerelle et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle leva la tête. Un homme aux larges épaules mais à la silhouette tout de même féline se trouvait dos à elle, une longue natte lui battant les reins à chacun de ces pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort contre sa poitrine. Serai ce possible … le souffle court et la voix mal assurée elle prononça le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Du … Duo-chan ?

Duo se figea. Avait il rêvait ? Cette voix … se surnom … personne ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis longtemps … Le cœur battant il se retourna dans un geste vif faisant virevolter sa natte. Surpris, il détailla son vis-à-vis dans les moindres détails. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait une jeune femme d'une rare beauté. Elle devait mesurer dans les mètres 70, était mince et élancée et devait avoir dans les 17 ans. Ces cheveux tombaient dans son dos en une cascade de boucles dorées et ceux-ci faisaient ressortir le teint laiteux de sa peau qui semblait d'une extrême douceur. Ses yeux remplient de malice, brillaient d'un turquoise éclatant tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un magnifique sourire qui illuminait entièrement son visage. Une vraie frimousse d'ange. Puis délestant sa contemplation, il la regarda dans les yeux. Sa petite princesse était devenu une femme et une très belle femme qui plus est. Ambre n'osait bouger, ayant peur de rompre ce moment qu'elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois au moins. Duo lui fit alors son plus beau sourire et d'un pas rapide il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de sa princesse. Il la saisit alors par la taille, la serrant le plus fort qu'il pu et tourna sur lui-même l'entraînant avec lui dans un tourbillon de bonheur. Ambre surprise s'agrippa alors à ces épaules.

- Princesse ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Moi aussi Duo-chan ! Je suis tellement contente !

Puis elle se mit à rire, de ce rire cristallin qui à chaque fois réchauffait le cœur de Duo. Ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Maintenant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre 3 ans sans elle. Se sentant plus léger il se laissa gagné par l'euphorie du moment et rigola à son tour laissant ainsi libre cour à sa joie. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes ainsi, profitant un maximum du moment qui s'offrait à eux, se moquant éperdument des personnes qui les observaient avec insistance, puis Duo se détacha de son étreinte avec regret, regarda Ambre et lui sourit amusé.

- Bon on va peut être pas rester planter là ! Les gens sont vite choqués ici, ils risqueraient d'appeler la sécurité !

- oui tu as raison ! On ne sait jamais !

Duo regarda alors de tous les côtés semblant chercher une personne en particulier. Puis fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers Ambre.

- Dis moi … Quatre ne t'as pas accompagné ?

Ambre se raidi aussitôt et détourna le regard. Elle se mit alors à bafouiller quelques mots.

- Eu … non tu … il a beaucoup de travail et il ne pouvais pas se libérer il … il aurait aimé pouvoir venir j'en suis sûr. Finit elle par un sourire un peu forcé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Duo.

- Mmh … je vois. Bon et bien allons y alors ! Il la prit alors par la main, l'entraînant derrière lui.

- Oh mais attends il faut que je réserve un hôtel pour cette nuit au moins après je …

- Non mais ça va pas ! Duo s'arrêta net, l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda comme si elle était devenue complètement folle. Il en est hors de questions ! Tu viendras habiter chez moi !

- Mais enfin je …

- Pas de mais qui tiennent princesse ! On a 3 ans a rattraper je te rappelle. Alors compte pas sur moi pour te laisser dormir à l'hôtel ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ! Aller en avant, on récupère tes bagages et on y go !

- eu … ce ne sera pas la peine … pour les bagages je veux dire, tout est dans ce sac. Et gênée elle montra un petit sac juste assez grand pour mettre le strict minimum.

Un peu surpris Duo scruta le sac d'un air interrogateur. Cette histoire était vraiment bizarre, qu'est ce qui c'était passé pour que Ambre revienne après trois ans de silence et surtout sans Quatre. Connaissant son ami par cœur, il savait que jamais il n'aurait laissé sa sœur voyager seule. Intrigué par toute cette histoire il ne posa cependant aucune question. Le temps des explications n'était pas encore venu.

- ok alors suit moi c'est par là !

Ambre sembla soulagé, elle n'aurai pas à s'expliquer ce soir, mais elle savait que l'américain n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Mais elle savait aussi que Duo ne la forcerait jamais à lui dire quoi que se soit, il attendrait qu'elle se livre. Cette pensé lui remonta quelque peu le moral et elle sourit à Duo … dans un geste tendre celui-ci la poussa vers la sortie de l'aéroport où se trouvait sa moto. Ambre s'approcha et laissa glisser lentement ses doigts le long du bolide.

- je te présente Shini … fit Duo un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lui rendant son sourire elle fit le tour de la machine.

- Très belle monture ! Puis se rapprochant du guidon elle attrapa un papier et se mit à rire. Très belle amande aussi ! Je m'excuse c'est en parti de ma faute. Fit elle amusée.

- Bah c'est un mal pour un bien ! Un peu gêné, il récupéra le papier et le fourra dans une de ses nombreuses poches et enfourcha sa moto. Il se tourna alors vers Ambre un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres et lui tendit son casque.

- j'espère que l'adrénaline ne te fait pas peur princesse !

Pour seule réponse Ambre enfila le casque et enfourcha la machine à son tour. Duo démarra le bolide et se retourna légèrement.

- T'es prête ?

Ambre passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille, se colla contre son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Plutôt de fois qu'une Duo-chan !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Duo s'engouffra dans la ville se faufilant à toute allure entre les autres véhicules. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressembler à un immense entrepôt, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de celui-ci. Duo descendit de la moto d'un geste souple et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait visiblement des explications qui ne se firent pas attendre.

- Voilà on y est.

Surprise, Ambre le regarda avec incrédulité. Ce bâtiment ressemblait à tout sauf à un appartement. Son regard fut alors attiré par une enseigne lumineuse.

- Mais Duo … c'est un garage ! Finit elle par dire, perdue.

- Non rectification … c'est _mon_ garage ! Lui montrant l'enseigne du doigt il repris avec un immense sourire … voici le Deathscythe !

Ambre resta immobile, stupéfaite. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma. Duo la regarda faire, amusé.

- Ben alors, tu ne dis rien !

Semblant sortir de sa rêverie, elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux azur reflétant toute sa fierté !

- C'est tout simplement incroyable Duo ! Il est magnifique !

Duo lui répondit dans un sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ha Ha ouai … c'est gentil ! Bon allez on va pas rester dehors ! Suit moi, mon appart est à l'étage.

Elle le suivit alors se demandant ce que Duo pouvait encore bien lui cachait et arriva devant une porte. Duo sortit ses clefs et la poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ambre resta immobile, encore sous le choc. Une immense pièce lui faisait face. A sa gauche se trouvait ce qui devait être le salon, simple et chaleureux. A sa droite, la cuisine de type américaine, avec un bar et des petits tabourets disposés tout autour qui servait de séparation aux deux pièces. Tous les meubles étaient en bois ainsi que le sol recouvert d'un parquet assez foncé. Le tout dégageait une sensation de chaleur et de petit nid douillé. Cette dernière pensée la fit sourire, c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Duo la sortit de sa contemplation en lui retirant le casque qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains. Duo lui sourit tendrement et rentra dans le salon l'invitant à le suivre.

- alors ça te plaît ?

- il faudrait être totalement aveugle pour ne pas aimer ! fit elle en un sourire sincère.

- tant mieux, ça m'aurai un peu embêté si tu avais trouver ça moche surtout si tu reste un petit moment ! Il avait prononcer ces mots d'un ton léger s'en vraiment pensé à la gène que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille. En effet, celle-ci s'en voulait de débouler dans sa vie sans prévenir, si elle avait pu, bien sur elle ne l'aurait pas mêlé à tout ça mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et c'était l'une des rares personnes à qui elle accordait encore sa confiance. La voix mal assurée elle se retourna.

- Duo, a ce propos je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je resterai à Tomoeda et ….

- Ambre je t'est déjà dis que tu n'irai pas à l'hôtel ! Tu resteras ici, le temps qu'il le faudra. Duo lui avait coupé la parole d'un ton sérieux qu'il ne prenait que très rarement et la fixait maintenant de ses yeux améthystes. Pour tout te dire depuis ton coup de téléphone je me pose beaucoup de questions. Je ne veux pas te mentir en te disant que j'ai tout oublié et qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était. Duo soupira et encra ses yeux dans les turquoises brillantes de la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé et pourquoi tu es revenu après trois ans de silence, je me doute que tu as tes raisons et j'estime aussi que j'ai droit à des réponses. Mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que tu m'as appelé moi et que j'en suis vraiment très heureux. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps d'enregistrer les informations et repris d'une voix plus tendre. Si tu ne tiens pas à m'en parlais ce soir je ne t'y forcerai pas. Je comprendrai.

Ambre était face à lui, ses turquoises reflétant une immense tristesse ce qui déstabilisa aussitôt Duo. Elle qui d'habitude était toujours souriante et pleine de joie de vivre…Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Duo … je sais que je te dois des explications et tu les aura crois moi mais … la situation est compliquée et je n'ai ni la force ni le courage de tout te raconter, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi. Tout est si récent …

Le regard de l'américain se fit alors plus doux et il lui sourit tendrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te l'ai dit, je comprends. Puis dans un geste vif, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En tout cas toi, je sais pas, mais moi je meurs de faim ! Fit il en ouvrant en grand son réfrigérateur et en y farfouillant de bon cœur, mais poussa très vite un cri de désespoir en le voyant pratiquement vide. A cette vue Ambre ne pu s'empêchait de rire. Duo savait réellement comment s'y prendre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il se retourna alors vers elle, un sourcil levé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- c'est toi gros bêta ! Il y a au moins une chose qui n'a vraiment pas changé chez toi … tu es un véritable ventre à patte !

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et mima d'être vexé.

- non mais tu mens ! Je ne suis pas un « ventre à patte » j'aime la nourriture c'est tout.

- non tu veux plutôt dire qu'entre vous c'est carrément une véritable histoire d'amour ! fit elle avec un immense sourire.

- Bon ok ok j'avoue … mais qu'est ce que tu veux c'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis … c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime non ? Et l'américain esquissa un de ses plus beau sourire charmeur.

Face à cela Ambre ne pu s'empêchait de rougir et répondit légèrement troublée.

- moai …. En attendant si on veux mangeait convenablement ce soir … laisse moi faire. Et joignant les gestes à la parole, elle sortit du frigo une bouteille de sauce tomate et farfouillant dans les placards trouva un paquet de pattes. Et voilà ! Spaghettis à la sauce tomate ça t'ira ? fit elle en brandissant ses trouvailles sous le nez de l'américain amusé.

Celui-ci acquiesça dans un grand sourire et lui proposa son aide. Tout en cuisinant il se dit que la cohabitation risquait d'être amusante et très intéressante. En tout cas une chose était sûr : il devait surveillé Ambre lorsque celle-ci se trouvait près des fourneaux. En effet, en l'espace de quelques minutes la cuisine était devenue un vrai champ de bataille.

- Aaaaa Ambre l'eau verse !

- oh non ! Zut j'suis désolé Duo-chan je suis vraiment pas doué pour la cuisine !

- mais non, mais non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que ça ne doit pas être aussi catastrophique. Ambre se tourna vers lui un sourcil levé. Ah … je vois. Bien je t'apprendrai alors ! fit il sur de lui.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages ! Tu risque de t'arracher les cheveux mais tant pis je t'aurai prévenu ! fit elle avec un sourire amusé.

Puis ils se mirent à rire et tout le reste du repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de la petite princesse. Celle ci n'arrêtait pas de jouait avec ses doigts ce qui n'échappa pas à l'américain.

- Que t'arrive t-il ? T'as l'air … agité. Et sans prévenir, il posa délicatement une de ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de continuer son tic nerveux. Elle s'arrêta net et le fixa un instant.

- En fait je voulais savoir ce que font les autres. Je veux dire toi tu as réussi a faire ce que tu voulait tu as ton garage et d'après ce que je vois ça marche vraiment bien, alors je me demandais ce que sont devenus les garçons et si ils avaient tous aussi bien réussi que toi. Demanda elle avec une certaine appréhension.

- Oh ce n'était que ça ! Et bien en fait Trowa fait maintenant parti d'une troupe de cirque très connue et il fait maintenant des tournées un peu partout dans le monde.

- Mais c'est génial ! Et Catherine est restée avec lui ? demanda t elle soulagée.

- oui bien sûr d'ailleurs ils ont un numéro en commun vraiment spectaculaire et ils sont devenus très populaires grâce à ça. Tu aurai du voir Trowa se faire poursuivre par des hordes de filles hystériques, c'était impressionnant ! fit il en riant.

- oui j'imagine, fit Ambre tout aussi amusée, et Wufei que fait il maintenant ? Il a continué ses études ?

- Oui mais il s'occupe également d'un dojo à l'extérieur de la ville, il y enseigne les arts martiaux lorsqu'il n'as pas cour… ça marche plutôt bien et ça lui permet de payer ses études. Oh j'allais oublié, il sort avec une jeune fille très charmante autant te dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère mais elle est très gentille. Elle s'appelle Sally et elle est en fac de médecine. Je peux te dire que leur couple est … explosif !

Ambre avait esquissé un sourire amusé, elle avait hâte de rencontrer la jeune fille qui osait tenir tête à Chang Wufei et sentait qu'elles s'entendraient à merveille !

- c'est vraiment bien pour lui, je me rappelle à quel point il aimait les arts martiaux et les études, ça lui permet de faire les deux choses qu'il aime sans en sacrifier une. Il doit être vraiment heureux maintenant … Ambre marqua une pose et sembla hésité puis demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante. Et … Heero ? Elle avait baissé les yeux et s'activait à nettoyer la vaisselle. Geste qui trahissait sa nervosité et qui n'échappa pas à l'américain.

- hmmm … et bien par où commençait … laisse moi réfléchir … Duo marqua une pose, mima de réfléchir et observa discrètement sa jolie princesse. Il savait très bien ce que faisait Heero mais l'envie de taquiner la jeune fille était plus forte. Au bout d'un moment celle-ci se retourna et aperçu le sourire en coin de l'américain. Elle fronça alors les sourcils et posa les mains sur ses anches.

- Duo ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et elle le tapa avec le torchon à vaisselle.

Celui-ci leva les mains dans un geste innocent et se mit à rire.

- Désolé c'était trop tentant !

Ambre secoua la tête et sourit, amusée.

- Pff t'as pas changé ! Allez arrête de faire le pitre et dis moi plutôt ce qu'il est devenu !

- Ok ok j'arrête ! Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança.

- Bon et bien, t'es pas sans savoir que douer comme il était il aurai pu faire de très grande études mais bon, monsieur a préféré arrêter. Il disait que ce n'était pas pour lui alors après avoir passer plusieurs concours assez difficiles et très fermés pour le commun des mortels, il a intégré la police préventive. Bon je ne te dis pas qu'il est arrivé premier de sa promotion ça gâcherai le suspense ! Ambre leva les yeux au ciel, il ne changera jamais. Ah et aussi … Duo regarda Ambre avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension. Celle-ci le fixa à son tour mais avec inquiétude.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

- Ben … eu comment te dire ça … il s'est … fiancé. Finit il par dire dans une grimace anxieuse.

Ambre resta figé et enregistra difficilement l'information. Son Heero s'était fiancé … mais ce n'était pas possible ! Qui avait osé toucher à SON Hee-chan ! Comment ça « son » hee-chan. Il ne lui appartenait pas jusqu'à preuve du contraire et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois ans alors il était normal qu'il fasse sa vie de son coté … sans elle. A cette pensé le cœur de Ambre se noua et elle se sentit … triste. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, elle sentit une impression bizarre montait en elle comme un mélange de colère, de rage et … d'envie ? Elle secoua la tête vivement pour chasser toutes ses sensations étranges et si nouvelles et se réveilla en sentant un regard posait sur elle. Ambre sourit alors à Duo, se ressaisit et repris comme si de rien n'était, enfin presque.

- Excuse moi Duo, cette nouvelle m'a un peu surprise. Et … comment ça c'est passé… je veux dire leur rencontre.

Rassuré par l'attitude de sa petite princesse, Duo repris son histoire l'a où il l'avait laissé.

- Et bien si je me rappelle bien Heero a été appelé pour une intervention assez dangereuse. C'était lors de la prise d'otage du parlement, tu as certainement dû en entendre parler c'est passé dans tout les journaux du monde !

- Oui je me souviens, c'était il y a quelques mois, ça a mis une vraie pagaille chez les politiques du monde entier !

- Oui et en réalité la véritable cible était la vice ministre des affaires étrangères …

- … Relena Darlian, oui j'en ai entendu parlé.

- Et bien Heero a eu la mission d'allez secourir la demoiselle en détresse et c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Bien sûr à partir de là, la belle a demandé a ce que se soit Heero qui se charge de la sécurité du parlement ce …

- … qui les a donc poussé à se revoir de plus en plus et inévitablement ils se sont rapprochés… je vois. Et bien pour une rencontre mouvementée on peu pas faire mieux ! fit elle amusée. Et … comment est elle ? fit elle un peu plus sur la défensive.

- Et bien je dirai qu'elle est … coincée ! Non vraiment elle est très gentille mais elle ne se laisse pas vraiment aller à la plaisanterie, elle est très réservée ça c'est peu de le dire ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que leur couple est assez … inattendu. Enfin je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de la voir car elle n'est pratiquement jamais disponible alors mon jugement est peu être un peu sévère. T'auras l'occasion de la voir de toute façon et tu pourra toi-même juger le potentiel de ta rivale.

Ambre crut s'étouffer sous cette remarque et leva de grands yeux étonnés vers l'américain qui très satisfait de sa petite réplique, riait à présent aux éclats.

- non mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape ! Et la jeune arabe se mit à courir après le natté dans tout l'appartement. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés et se laissèrent glissés dans les sofas du salon.

- tu m'as épuisé avec tes bêtises ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher je suis vraiment fatiguée avec le décalage horaire…finit elle dans un petit bâillement.

- oui je crois que c'est une bonne idée, ta chambre est la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Par contre la salle de bain relie ta chambre à la mienne j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Du moment que tu ne rentre pas à l'intérieur pendant que je prends ma douche je pense que ça ira fit elle un sourire espiègle au lèvre.

- Ah ben ça je ne peux pas te le garantir ! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à résister à la tentatio…et avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase il se reçu un bon coup de cousin sur la tête.

- Oh crois moi tu y arrivera monsieur Maxwell ou gare à toi ! Elle lui sourit tendrement, s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Bonne nuit Duo-chan et encore merci.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant derrière elle un Duo au sourire rêveur.

Suite ….

un p'tit com pour me donner votre avis s'vous plait !

bizzz a tous


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5 : Révélations_**

Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines que Ambre habitait avec Duo. Comme chaque matins depuis le début de leur cohabitation, la jeune fille se réveilla la première. Elle s'étira langoureusement et joua avec les quelques rayons de soleil qui lui caressaient la peau. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida enfin à se lever et après quelques tâtonnements pour trouver son chemin, elle atteignit enfin les rideaux qui masquaient l'objet tant convoité. D'un geste ample elle écarta les deux grands bouts de tissu et ouvrit entièrement la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre. Le vent frais s'engouffra alors dans la pièce, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux dorées de la jeune fille et emmena avec lui les doux rayons du soleil qui lui réchauffa la peau. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes et jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil, elle fila en vitesse à la salle de bain où elle se prépara. Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortie à pas de loup. Comme tous les matins de bonne heure, Ambre descendit à la boulangerie du coin, acheter des croissants frais. Elle aimait cet instant où elle se retrouvait seule pour profiter du calme et où elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Un sourire courba les lèvres de l'adolescente lorsque une image du natté s'imposa à ses yeux. Elle savait qu'en rentrant à l'appartement elle serai accueilli avec un merveilleux sourire qui lui réchaufferait le cœur pour toute la journée. En effet la présence de l'américain et son habituelle bonne humeur rendaient son cœur plus léger de jour en jour. Certes, Duo n'était pas vraiment sincère envers son entourage en se cachant derrière ce masque d'éternelle joie de vivre mais tout le monde a une part d'ombre dans sa vie qu'il préfère cacher aux autres, Ambre en était elle-même une preuve vivante et comprenait totalement l'américain. Impatiente elle pressa un peu plus le pas. Ambre poussa délicatement la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur de la demeure avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle fila directement vers la chaîne hifi, la mit en marche et régla le volume pour que celui-ci soit suffisamment fort mais pas trop, pour réveiller sa marmotte préférée. Puis d'un pas léger elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle déballa ses paquets et s'activa pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Les premières notes de musiques s'élevaient à présent dans l'air dans une douce mélodie et se faufilèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de l'américain accomplissant leur mission avec délicatesse. Duo ouvrit alors doucement les yeux, sortant tout juste d'un sommeil de plomb et se passa une main sur le visage pour mieux se réveiller. Au bout d'un moment, il s'étira de tout son long et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il pouvait à présent sentir l'odeur des croissants chauds lui chatouiller les narines ce qui lui fit esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Bien qu'il aurai préféré que sa petite princesse vienne le réveiller en personne, il devait admettre que cette solution était loin d'être désagréable bien au contraire. Sur cette pensée, il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant la cuisine, il s'adossa à un mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres et le regard tendre, il observa son petit rayon de soleil s'agiter dans tout les sens pour tout préparer. Il se décolla lentement du mur en faisant attention d'être le plus discret possible et se plaça sans un bruit derrière la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait du café Ambre sentit deux bras lui entourait la taille avec délicatesse. D'abord surprise, elle eu un léger sursaut puis se calmant, elle se retourna et fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire au natté tout en lui parlant d'une voix très douce.

- Bien dormi ?

- mmm…

- mais pas très réveillé, fit elle dans une mimique amusée … café ?

- mmh … bien …

- noir et bien chaud je sais.

L'américain lui sourit alors, geste qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre. Si on lui avait dit que lui Duo Maxwell pro de la mauvaise humeur au réveil se lèverait tout les matins avec un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, il ne l'aurai jamais cru et pourtant, voilà deux semaines que sa petite princesse était là et elle avait déjà transformé sa vie. Comme chaque matin c'est Duo qui prépara le café de la jeune femme et le versa dans un meug en vache qu'il lui avait offert peu après son arrivée. Ces simples gestes étaient vite devenus nécessaire et indispensable autant pour l'américain que pour la petite arabe. Une fois tout terminé, ils s'installèrent près du bar où il déjeunèrent en silence, n'ayant que leur regard pour communiquer. C'était devenue un jeu entre eux qui, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, était venu naturellement. Pas besoin de mots, un regard ou un geste même infime, suffisait pour comprendre les intentions de l'autre. Ils avaient développé plus de complicité en quinze jour que certaine personne ne pourraient jamais acquérir en dix ans. Ils le savaient et en étaient fier.

Une fois le déjeuné terminé Duo s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table lorsque Ambre le coupa dans son geste, le sourire en coin.

- Laisses ... Je vais le faire…sinon tu vas _encore_ être en retard.

Duo s'approcha d'elle, lui déposant un baiser sur le front et lui murmura doucement.

- merci ma belle … T'es un ange.

Ambre d'abord un peu perdu se ressaisit rapidement et ria doucement tout en cachant la teinte rosé qu'avait pris ses joues d'habitude de porcelaine.

- je sais, je sais allez ouste ! Et d'un geste de la main elle le chassa de la cuisine.

Duo partit se préparer laissant Ambre songeuse. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du salon et l'ouvra. L'air frais s'engouffra dans la pièce la faisant frissonner. Repensant au papier qu'elle avait récupéré à la boulangerie, elle sortit le prospectus de sa poche et le déplia. C'était une affiche promotionnelle pour un cirque très réputé, celui où travailler Trowa. Que devait elle faire ? Elle était tiraillée par deux envies diamétralement opposées. D'un côté elle voulait le voir et le serrer dans ces bras et de l'autre, elle redouté les retrouvailles et elle avait peur de sa réaction, de son … silence. Ambre se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, ça avait fini en larme, comme souvent ces temps ci.

_Flash Back_

**_Elle courait dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de son frère. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur. Quatre s'énervait souvent ses derniers temps et ses colères parfois dépassaient son imagination. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que Quatre, cet être si doux et sensible était capable de se mettre dans un état de pure fureur. Généralement elle s'interposait avant que les choses ne tournent mal et arrivait à le calmer, à apaiser ses démons qui ne semblaient plus vouloir le quitter depuis leur départ, mais cette fois ci, elle arrivait trop tard. Un bruis de verre brisé et des cris la ramena à sa course effrénée. Le souffle court et la respiration haletante, elle accéléra le pas. Tournant au bout du couloir elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Debout, à quelques mettre d'elle, se trouvait un homme immobile, une grande mèche masquant une partie de son visage. Ca…ça ne pouvait pas être… lui. Que faisait il ici ? Pourquoi son frère ne l'avait il pas prévenu de sa visite ? Laissant ses nombreuses questions de coté pour se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle s'avança lentement et la voix tremblante, elle prononça son nom. Aucune réaction, il restait là à fixer le sol, ne semblant pas avoir sentit la présence de la jeune fille. Alors elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui hésitante, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du français. Avec délicatesse, elle avança sa main et lui releva le visage._**

_**- Trowa ?**_

**_Le jeune homme, surpris, plongea ses émeraudes dans les turquoises de l'adolescente et son regard la bouleversa. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu autant d'émotions se bousculées dans les yeux de son ami. Il semblait perdu, totalement déboussolé. Qu'est ce que son frère avait pu lui faire, ou lui dire pour réussir à briser le mur qui entourait continuellement le français, lui qui d'habitude ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment. Cette vision lui fit mal, elle n'avait jamais vu Trowa ainsi et elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir vu, lui d'ordinaire si fort et détaché de tout paraissait maintenant fragile et sans défense. Comment pouvait elle l'aider ? Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait elle lui demanda de la voix la plus douce qu'elle pu._**

_**- Trowa…que fais tu ici … que c'est il passé avec Quatre ?**_

**_Au nom du jeune homme, le français sembla sortir de sa torpeur, son regard se fit plus dure et il s'écarta lentement. Son visage se recomposa un masque, impassible à nouveau, encore plus impénétrable qu'avant. Face à l'attitude de son ami Ambre se sentit blessée et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Il souffrait, elle le voyait. Suppliante elle lui prit la main et la serra autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle devait le retenir pour son frère et pour lui, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, c'était impossible._**

**_- Trowa s'il te plait… ne fais pas ça._**

**_Celui-ci détourna ses émeraudes des turquoises brillantes de son vis-à-vis et réussit à articuler quelques mots la voix tout de même cassée par la tristesse._**

**_- Je suis désolé Ambre j'ai essayé…mais ton frère à choisi. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et commença à partir de sa démarche souple, sans un regard pour la jeune fille. La voix brisée par le chagrin Ambre essaya une dernière fois de le retenir._**

**_- Non … Trowa attends….mais il était déjà parti, la laissant seule, le visage noyait par les larmes…_**

_Fin du flash back_

Un brui derrière elle la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle referma la fenêtre prenant une grande inspiration pour se laisser le temps de se ressaisir et finit par se retourner les yeux encore brillants. L'américain était fin prêt pour sa journée et il vint embrasser sa petite princesse avant de partir. En s'approchant de l'adolescente il perçu son mal être et s'en soucia.

- Ambre ça ne va pas ?

- si si ça va. Répondit elle la voie mal maîtrisée. Duo la fixait à présent avec inquiétude ce qui affola la jeune fille.

- mais si ça va très bien je t'assure…arrête de t'en faire pour moi oki ? répondit elle dans un sourire un peu forcé certes, mais sincère. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre la jeune fille enchaîna. Au fait ça te dirait d'aller déjeuner dehors aujourd'hui ? Il fait un temps superbe faut en profiter !

- bien sur a quoi tu penses ? fit il avec un sourire radieux.

- à un pique nique … au parc.

Duo resta étonné quelques secondes et perdit son sourire. Il savait qu'elle parlait de _leur_ parc, celui où trois ans plus tôt elle avait appris la disparition de ses parents.

- Au parc … tu en es sure ? Finit il un peu hésitant.

- absolument. Cela fais longtemps que j'y ni suis pas allé… alors comme il fait beau je me suis dis que ça serai l'occasion idéale. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre directement là bas une fois que t'aura fermé le garage. J'aurai certainement deux ou trois choses à faire avant…

Encore un peu hésitant il finit par accepter.

- ok … bon et bien à toute à leur alors princesse…et il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de filer au hangar, tout de même inquiet sur l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Ambre se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir tout dit. En effet elle avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Trowa ce matin même mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à Duo, pas encore en tout cas. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

Une fois dehors elle trouva assez facilement le lieu où le cirque c'était installé. Suivant les indications du personnel, elle était sensée se diriger vers la cage aux lions mais cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'elle errait au milieu des diverses caravanes et cages d'animaux. Elle craignait s'être perdu et remettait sérieusement son sens de l'orientation en doute lorsque rassurée, elle aperçut une bande de jeune employés appartenant à la troupe. Elle s'arrêta alors à quelques pas de ces personnes. Se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence elle parla d'une voix assez forte pour recouvrir les rires qui l'entouraient.

- excusez moi … savez vous où je pourrais trouver Trowa Barton s'il vous plaît?

La bande s'arrêta alors de rire reportant son attention sur la magnifique jeune fille qui leur faisait face. Les garçons sifflèrent enviant Trowa d'avoir une admiratrice aussi belle tandis que les filles les réprimandaient, jalouses. Cette attitude gêna fortement Ambre qui ne savait plus où se mettre quand une voie clair s'éleva du groupe.

- arrêté vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettait mal à l'aise … Une jolie jeune fille brune aux cheveux court et bouclée et aux yeux bleus s'approcha alors d'elle. Moi je le connais … qui est tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Le ton de la jeune fille était froid et contrasté énormément avec l'attitude joviale qu'elle avait quelques minutes plus tôt avec ses amis.

Ambre resta figé quelques secondes, rassemblant ses souvenirs, et reconnue Catherine qui elle ne semblait absolument pas se rappeler de la jeune arabe. Avait elle à ce point changé ? Ambre décida alors de s'amuser un peu sachant très bien le caractère très protecteur de Cathy envers son frère cadet.

- Je suis une vieille amie et …

- ha bon ? C'est bizarre je connais tous les amis de mon frère et je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Tu sais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sort celle là ! fit elle piquante.

Loin de se démonter pour si peu Ambre s'avança un peu plus vers son amie et lui dit d'une voie toute mystérieuse.

- en es tu sûr ? Regardes moi bien … je ne te rappelle personne ?

Déstabilisée, Cathy scruta la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Qui était cette fille ? Généralement les personnes et surtout les admiratrices de son frère qui avaient affaire à elle perdaient leurs moyens en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire alors qu'elle, elle semblait s'amuser de la situation. De plus elle avait rarement vu des yeux aussi bleus remplis d'une telle malice, rien à voir avec les groupies qui suivaient son frère à longueur de journée. Voyant le visage de son amie déformé par la concentration, Ambre ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Un rire doux et clair, un rire … cristallin. Cathy eu alors un déclic, ce rire appartenait à …

- Ambre ! Ambre Winner ! Avait elle crié dans un excès de joie. Ce n'est pas possible !

- Et pourtant !

N'en attendant pas plus elle se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. S'éloignant un peu afin de laissé Ambre respirer elle s'exclama d'un ton rieur.

- ho pardonne moi, je t'avais pris pour une de ses groupies sans cervelle qui cherche absolument à mettre le grappin sur Trowa ! Mais ce que tu as changé, tu es tellement belle maintenant !

- je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

- oui tu devrais, elle a entièrement raison.

La voix qui avait répondu était calme et posée tout le contraire de Cathy. Ambre se retourna dans un geste vif un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Un peu inquiète elle s'avança lentement vers le français et le prit timidement dans ses bras. Sentant Trowa répondre à son étreinte elle le serra alors beaucoup plus fort.

- Trowa ! tu m'as manqué…

Les autres personnes présentes restèrent bouche bées en voyant la scène. En effet il était rare de voir Trowa agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Il desserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille et comme si elle avait un quelconque pouvoir sur lui, il se mit a sourire doucement ce qui surpris encore plus les gens autour d'eux. Jamais de mémoire, ils ne se souvenaient avoir vu Trowa sourire, cette fille devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial.

- Ambre … comment vas-tu ? fit il toujours aussi calme mais tout de même très heureux.

- très bien merci ! fit celle-ci les yeux brillants de joie.

Cathy vint les rejoindre et tout trois se rendirent dans la caravane de la jeune fille. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien enfin, surtout Cathy. Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et était toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était gentille et douce mais très énergique ce qui déstabilisé souvent les personnes qui ne la connaissait pas. Elle faisait la conversation pour les autres quand l'envie n'y était pas remontant ainsi le moral des troupes. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs posé des questions sur ce qu'était devenu Ambre et Quatre mais voyant que l'adolescente et son propre frère se renfermer un peu plus à chacune de ses questions, elle préféra éviter soigneusement le sujet et était passée à quelque chose de plus gai. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par sans aller, faisant promettre à Ambre qu'elle se reverrait avant son départ. La tornade Cathy étant passé, les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Trowa se tourna alors vers elle, le regard tendre. D'une voie douce il rompit le silence.

- suit moi…

Sans se le faire répéter, Ambre se leva, lui adressa un magnifique sourire et le suivit à l'extérieur où brillait un soleil radieux. Tout en marchant en silence, le jeune français ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la jeune fille. Une bise légère soulevait ses magnifiques cheveux dans un merveilleux ballet de couleur doré et miel. Ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler à son frère ainsi…le même regard qui semble vous transpercer, le même sourire innocent ornant ses lèvres, la même gentillesse, le même rire … pas de doute, si il n'avait pas rencontré Quatre, c'est de sa sœur qu'il serait tombé amoureux mais voilà, le destin en avait décidé autrement. A cette pensée le cœur de Trowa se serra un peu plus et laissa échapper un soupir. Ambre se tourna alors vers lui, le regard triste.

- je suis désolée…

En effet Ambre se sentait coupable de ressembler à son frère et ainsi de faire souffrir inutilement le français. Elle voulait s'excuser de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui c'était produit entre lui et Quatre. Semblant comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Trowa s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolée Ambre, c'est à Quatre.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tristement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que son frère avait du être vraiment dure avec lui pour que Trowa en soit affecté à ce point. Ils reprirent leur marche, le cœur lourd. Elle regardait le français du coin de l'œil, restant toujours silencieuse, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il abaisse son masque en sa présence. Au bout d'un moment, sachant pertinemment que Ambre ne parlerait pas la première, Trowa reprit la parole un peu à contre coeur.

- Il ne sait pas que tu est ici n'est ce pas.

Pour seule réponse Ambre hocha lentement la tête dans un signe négatif. Trowa la regarda faire et soupira.

- Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû. Tu le connais, il va terriblement en souffrir.

Elle le toisa alors de la tête au pied, le regard assassin et explosa.

- et moi, je n'en souffre pas peut être ! Tu penses que cette situation me plaît ! Me cacher de mon propre frère, devoir fuir, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! Son ton était devenu menaçant et elle était visiblement sur la défensive près à attaquer au moindre faux pas du français. Trowa s'était attendu à une telle attitude, il comprenait…il _la_ comprenait chose que les autres dans l'ignorance de la situation n'était pas capables de faire mais il ne devait pas la laissait détester son frère, quitte à prendre sa défense. Si Quatre avait une seule chance de s'en sortir, c'était Ambre et elle seule qui pouvait l'y aider, lui en avait été incapable. Alors d'une voie beaucoup plus douce il continua.

- Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était tenir sa promesse…tu ne peux pas le damner pour ça.

Ambre haussa le ton, sentant la colère l'envahir.

- Mais il y a des limites Trowa et Quatre les a très largement dépassé ! Etre mon frère ne lui donnait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Me protéger oui mais me sacrifier ça certainement pas ! Le corps tendu à l'extrême, la gorge en feu elle venait de hurler ces dernières paroles. Dans un geste rageur elle essuya d'un revers de main les premières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Trowa s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lui souleva le menton et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- je sais … mais c'est ton frère, et il a besoin de sa sœur.

Ces paroles lui firent un choc…quelqu'un les lui avait déjà dite mais la situation était différente… la personne était différente. La gorge nouée elle prononça ses derniers mots dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- oui et moi j'ai besoin de temps.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher indéfiniment. Quatre la retrouverait c'était certain mais elle devait gagner du temps. Ambre soupira, repoussa délicatement la main du jeune homme et repris sa marche. Trowa la laissa passer devant et la suivit, en retrait.

- tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ou tu logeais…

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle répondit d'une voie plus détendue.

- Chez Duo, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher à l'aéroport le jour de mon arrivé il y a deux semaines. Et devançant les questions muettes du français elle poursuivit. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit… sur ma situation, mais je comptais le faire…

- et que compte tu lui dire exactement ?

Son ton devint alors plus sérieux et au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions elle se décida.

- j'éviterai de lui parlait de ce que Quatre m'a fait, je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. Je ne dirais que le minimum. Serrant les points elle continua. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Duo ait des problèmes à causes de moi…ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, je ne le permettrais pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille Tro…

Puis le regard tendre et rempli de gratitude, elle sera le français dans ces bras, appréciant l'étreinte protectrice de son aîné. Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Arigatô onîsan. **_(1)_**

Puis se décollant du français elle lui adressa un splendide sourire. Trowa la regarda dans les yeux et imita son geste en lui faisant son plus beau sourire, touché. Ce geste emplit le cœur de la petite arabe d'une joie intense. En effet Ambre était l'une des rares personnes avec son frère à pouvoir profiter de ce magnifique sourire et égoïstement elle en était heureuse. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle se retourna une dernière fois et d'un geste ample de la main, lui dit au revoir. Ambre quitta alors le cirque pour se rendre au parc, passant d'abord dans la première superette du coin. En chemin elle repensa à sa discution avec Trowa et décida de parler sérieusement avec l'américain.

Une fois devant le parc, Duo hésita. En effet après ce qui c'était passait trois ans plus tôt, il n'avait plus remit un pied ici. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulait, Duo se rappelait le chemin par cœur et c'est avec une sensation étrange qu'il traversa le parc jusqu'à leur repère secret. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche il s'arrêta. Il se trouvait derrière le parc, dans un coin isolé au bord du lac. Ce lieu était vraiment magnifique très peu de gens venaient ici et pour cause les seules personnes à connaître cet endroit étaient les six adolescents. Duo regarda autour de lui et remarqua alors sa petite princesse entrain d'installer la nappe. Comme poussait par une main invisible, celui-ci s'approcha lentement de Ambre, respira profondément et cria de toutes ses forces …

- BOUH !

Celle-ci hurla à son tour terrifiée et se retourna d'un geste vif en envoyant la première chose qui lui était tombé sous la main. Duo surpris eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la chose qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

- ne me touchais pas espèce de pervers !

Agitant les main en avant dans tout les sens il essaya de calmer la furie qui se trouvait à présent devant lui.

- non non ma belle c'est que moi … du calme ! Puis ramassant le projectile il se releva et la regarda a moitié surpris et amusé.

- une bouteille d'eau … tu comptais faire quoi avec ça … me tuer !

- DUO ! Elle s'approcha alors de lui le regard menaçant et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur. Faut jamais faire ça à une fille seule dans un coin isolé … je t'ai pris pour un psychopathe !

Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête et lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné.

- hé hé désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …

La jeune fille fit alors la moue et Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette attitude.

- Tu sais que t'es trop belle quand tu boude !

Ambre pris aussitôt une teinte pivoine. Puis la prenant par la taille il l'amena vers la nappe posée sur le sol.

- mmh je vois que t'as tout préparé … dis moi juste une question comme ça, m'en veux pas hein … euh … c'est toi qui a cuisiné ?

La jeune arabe releva lentement la tête vers l'américain qui avait un air plutôt inquiet. Elle débouchona tranquillement la bouteille d'eau et s'adressa au natté avec un sourire prédateur.

- Duo- chan…rassure moi tu me fais marcher là.

- Ambre ton geste et très honorable je t'assure mais, entre nous, la cuisine et toi c'est pas vraiment ça et … il prit alors le ton le plus dramatique qu'il put …je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir !

- Alors là Duo Maxwell tu vas me le payer !

Et sans attendre son reste, elle se jeta sur le natté et commença à l'arroser. Celui-ci loin de se laisser faire répliqua de plus belle et c'est ainsi que débuta la plus mémorable des batailles d'eau. Ce que c'était agréable de se retrouver là, de se laisser vivre … insouciant et heureux de profiter d'un tel instant. Au bout d'un long moment ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et se mirent à manger dans la joie la plus totale. Une fois le repas terminé, ils décidèrent de faire le tour du lac pour s'aérer un peu. Ambre observait l'américain depuis un petit moment déjà si bien que Duo fini par s'en rendre compte. Il se tourna alors vers elle l'interrogeant du regard. C'était le moment idéal. Ambre respira alors profondément et se lança encore un peu hésitante. Elle fit quelques pas en avant et rejoignit le natté au bord de l'eau.

- Quatre adorait ce parc … il adorait nos rendez vous. J'aurai souhaité qu'il soit avec nous aujourd'hui ça lui aurait permis de renouer avec le passé, de se souvenir comme la vie est merveilleuse quand on a pas peur de la vivre.

Elle se tourna vers Duo et le regarda profondément. Aucune larme ne perlait au coin de ses perles azur mais pourtant l'américain pouvait y lire une immense tristesse. C'est la gorge nouée mais la voie très calme qu'elle poursuivit son récit.

- tu sais Quatre a beaucoup changé depuis notre départ. Lorsqu'on est arrivé sur L4, il a dû faire face à de très grandes responsabilités, beaucoup trop grande pour un adolescent de 17 ans. Son entourage n'est que superficiel, les personnes qui se disent nos amis ne sont que des gens intéressés par notre nom et notre fortune. J'ai voulu l'aider, le soulager, mais il a tout pris sur lui prétextant que j'était trop jeune et qu'il voulait me préserver. Il a commencé à changer si bien que je ne reconnaissais plus le frère doux et sensible qu'il était. Petit à petit il s'est fabriqué une carapace aussi froide que la glace. Ca s'est empiré lorsqu'on a reçu des menaces de morts…il a préféré m'éloigner ayant trop peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et m'a envoyé dans un pensionnat, j'ai essayé de protester, de lui faire comprendre que séparé, on y arriverait pas, mais ça n'a servi a rien. Son attitude m'a terriblement blessé, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de confiance en moi…quand je suis revenu à la maison plusieurs mois plus tard, la situation ne s'est pas arrangée alors j'ai décidé de partir, de prendre du recul.

Duo était resté mué, le regard toujours fixé sur la jeune fille. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, il aurait voulu des réponses mais se ravisa. Ambre se confiait à lui et la lueur dans ses yeux prouvait que cela lui coûtait énormément. Il prononça alors la seul chose qu'il pensait convenable.

- mais pourquoi ?

La jeune fille soupira et sourit faiblement au jeune homme.

- il m'avait fais une promesse…celle de toujours me protéger. Mais sa peur de me perdre était si grande que ça l'a totalement aveuglé…il m'a empêché de vous contacter, il trouvait ça trop dangereux. Je suppose qu'en agissant ainsi il souhaitait me garder auprès de lui mais on a finit par s'éloigner tout les deux. Nos discutions se transformaient très souvent en dispute, je ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état, le voir se détruire comme ça, s'éloigné se sa famille et de ses amis sans pouvoir rien faire … c'était insupportable. Alors je suis revenue ici, vers les seules personnes que je considère comme ma famille, des personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.

Duo restait figé ce qui inquiétait un peu la jeune fille. Elle lui avait pratiquement tout révélé, rouvrant une blessure très douloureuse, prenant sur elle mais sans aucune certitude sur la réaction qu'allait avoir le natté. Alors elle attendit le cœur battant espérant que ça irait. Duo un peu choqué par ses révélations se ressaisit vite en voyant l'incertitude dans laquelle se trouvait sa princesse. L'air très sérieux, il s'approcha d'elle lentement, passa délicatement une main autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa nuque et la serra tendrement contre lui. Un peu surprise au départ Ambre se laissa finalement aller contre le torse de l'américain et soupira de soulagement. Quelques minutes passées Duo desserra son emprise et lui sourit doucement.

- tu es vraiment très forte Ambre. Bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Puis reprenant son habituel sourire ravageur il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant.

- Allez viens petit monstre, on rentre chez nous.

Puis il se mit à courir, Ambre à ses trousses.

- Duo, petit ou pas, je _ne_ suis _pas_ un monstre !

Après leur pique-nique au bord du lac, Duo décida de fermer le garage pour l'après midi et de se consacrer entièrement à sa petite princesse. Ce qu'il ne regretta absolument pas. En effet les moments qu'il passait avec elle le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. En la regardant il voyait bien que la petite Ambre d'autre fois avait changé, la petite fille était devenue une femme, une très belle femme et il devait l'admettre, elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Il sentait bien le regard que les autres hommes portaient sur elle, un regard appréciateur et cela le rendait fou. Il retomba sur terre lorsqu'il entendit une voie clair l'appeler. Il se retourna et se retrouva devant le plus magnifique de tous les sourires, celui de sa princesse. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, Ambre lui prit la main et se mit à courir en riant, entraînant l'américain derrière elle. Elle semblait tellement heureuse, sereine. Duo grava cette vision dans sa mémoire, un sourire rêveur courbant ses lèvres.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ambre eu une idée. Elle regarda Duo du coin de l'œil et décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle s'approcha alors de lui en silence et se glissa à ses cotés. Lui faisant des yeux de chien battu elle lui parla d'une petite voie mielleuse.

- Duo-chan…tu veux me faire plaisir…

Sentant le coup venir Duo tenta de résister mais en vain, sa petite princesse avait gagné d'avance, il ne pourrait jamais lui résister. Il lui sourit alors, résigné.

- bien sure ma belle tout ce que tu veux.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire majestueux et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange ce qui était loin de plaire à l'américain.

- on va noyer notre solitude à deux !

- co …comment ça ? Le visage de Duo avait soudain pris une teinte pivoine. Ce pouvait il qu…qu'elle veuille…

- alors t'es d'accord ?

- c'est que je … tu … fit il de plus en plus rouge.

- aller tu vas voir ce film est vraiment génial !

Attendez, « film » elle avait dit « film », il avait dû louper un épisode là où alors son imagination lui avait encore joué des tours. Très gêné de ce mal entendu il parvint tout de même à bafouiller un vague oui bien sur pourquoi pas. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis dans son canapé à pester contre lui-même. Ambre avait en effet préparé la soirée type du célibataire en manque d'amour. Au programme : film qui dégouline le romantisme, pot de glace dans une main et mouchoir dans l'autre … Certainement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arrivait ! Pff, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il accepte une telle proposition. Accaparé par ses pensées il ne sentit pas la jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Ambre se lova contre Duo, un coussin entre les bras et les jambes repliaient sur le sofa.

- Ca va je ne t'écrase pas trop? fit celle-ci avec une pointe d'amusement.

Surpris par cette soudaine proximité, l'américain cessa net de penser, troublé. Il sentit une chaleur bizarre enveloppé son être à l'instant où le corps de la jeune femme vint se coller au sien. Reprenant un peu le contrôle de la situation il tenta de cacher son trouble.

- attends … et pour être installé plus confortablement, l'américain se décala légèrement vers Ambre et avec une extrême délicatesse, passa son bras autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Comme ça c'est mieux. Et il lui sourit tendrement.

Enfin près les deux amis mirent le film en route. Celui-ci en était à peu près au trois quart et Duo commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Les films à l'eau de rose n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé ! Il jeta un énième regard sur Ambre qui était décidément beaucoup plus intéressante à regarder. La jeune arabe s'était un peu plus basculée sur lui mais celle-ci ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, beaucoup trop absorbée par le film. Duo se pencha légèrement sur elle et respira doucement le doux parfum de pêche qui se dégageait des cheveux dorés de sa princesse et qui venaient lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Il se laissa aller et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait vraiment bien près de la jeune femme et même bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors que ses pensée filaient délicatement sur la jeune fille il fut soudain tirait de ses réflexions par des … sanglots ? Se plaçant de telle sorte qu'il pouvait gardait sa position initiale et voir le visage de sa princesse il remarqua que celle-ci pleurait à chaude larmes. Un peu inquiet il essaya de lui demander ce qui se passait.

- Ambr…

- cchhhuuutttt …. Ce mo…moment est vrai…vraiment trop triste ! Souffla elle entre deux sanglots dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Quoi c'était à cause de ce stupide film qu'elle se mettait dans des états pareils ! Se passant une main sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer l'agacement qu'il sentait monter en lui, il tourna son regard vers l'objet de sa frustration. Pff, ce maudit film avait assez duré à son goût, trop c'était trop et l'instant était parfait pour assouvir sa vengeance. Jubilant intérieurement, il se permit un sourire en coin et lança d'un ton dégagé qui contrasté totalement avec l'ambiance dramatique du film.

- je suis sûr que lorsque cette fille se réveillera, elle n'aura même pas de mokos qui lui pendent aux nez et de crottes aux yeux ! Non mais franchement c'est vraiment pas réaliste ton film !

Ambre cru s'étouffer sous cette remarque. Duo n'avait pas pu dire une chose pareille et surtout pas à un moment pareil ! Se relevant lentement et se tournant vers lui elle le toisa d'un regard noir. Voyant la tête de sa petite princesse à cet instant Duo dû se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas exploser de rire devant elle. Mais malheureusement pour lui ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu et avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit Ambre lui asséna un magistral coup de d'oreiller dans la tête.

- DUO MAXWELL ! Et elle lui donna un autre coup de coussin en plein estomac coupant instantanément le souffle au natté. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux pendant plus de deux minutes ! Ce moment est censé être le plus émouvant du film et toi tu me parles de moko et de crottes aux yeux ! Et trois coups d'oreiller dans la foulée ! Mais t'es pas clair !

- hey …. Attends un peu espèce de petite furie !

Et Duo lui prit le coussin des mains et l'attaqua à son tour.

- non … Duo arrête … non …

Mais l'américain n'entendait déjà plus que les rires de la jeune fille sous ses innombrables chatouilles. Celle-ci loin de se laisser faire attrapa un énorme coussin et l'envoya sur l'américain qui esquiva de justesse le projectile qui s'écrasa lamentablement sur une des lampes du salon.

- oups j'suis vraiment désolée Duo … mais pourquoi tu t'es baissé aussi ! Quelle idée !

- oh oh oh …tu casse tu paie ma belle !

Se frottant les mains et avec un rire diabolique Duo se jeta littéralement sur sa proie. Les deux jeunes continuèrent à s'amuser ainsi un bon moment, continuant de saccager l'appartement avec leurs projectiles. Cela aurait pu se transformer en bataille féroce mais Duo perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le canapé, entraînant la jeune fille dans sa chute. Ambre se retrouva alors au dessus du natté, celui-ci ayant par réflexe attrapé la taille de la jeune fille. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et irrégulier de l'autre sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent, rougissant. Duo approcha alors doucement son visage, franchissant millimètre par millimètre la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de sa princesse. Alors que celles-ci allaient se toucher, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans l'appartement les faisant tout deux sursauter. Ils se fixèrent un petit moment, interdit, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse à nouveau. Réalisant ce qui avait failli se produire Ambre devint rouge pivoine et s'écarta brusquement de Duo raide comme un i. Très confuse, elle essaya tout de même de se ressaisir.

- je … je vais ouvrir.

Fit elle d'un ton si faible que cela ressemblait presque à un murmure.

Duo la regarda partir vers la porte cherchant à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Qu'allait elle pensé maintenant ? Ambre quand à elle, s'éloignait à toute vitesse du lieu du crime, les joues plus rouges qu'une écrevisse. Elle saisit la poignée de la porte d'un geste vif et de toutes ses forces, l'ouvrit à la volée, geste qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler et qui la surprit autant que son vis-à-vis. Elle releva les yeux et son cœur rata un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il devait faire la taille de Duo mais sa carrure était différente. Il était légèrement plus musclé que l'américain mais ses épaules étaient moins larges et sa chemise dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissait apparaître une peau légèrement halée. Cet homme était vraiment très beau et dégageait une présence impressionnante. Ambre leva alors ses perles turquoise vers le visage de l'inconnu et plongea dans la plus belle des mer colbat. Ce regard et ses cheveux en bataille lui disait quelque chose…elle connaissait cet homme, elle en était certaine.

Le jeune homme pour sa part la fixait avec incrédulité. Ce qu'il vit en premier et qui le surpris fortement avait été une chevelure blonde et en bataille…oui, ce qui se trouvait en face de lui ressemblait plus à une meule de foin qu'à une personne. Ce qui le troublait un peu plus par contre n'était pas de trouver une fille dans l'appartement de Duo, ceci était assez fréquent et n'était donc pas vraiment étrange mais, ce qui l'était par contre, était le silence de l'américain au sujet de la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui. Duo n'était pas du genre à cacher ses conquêtes, bien au contraire. Revenant à sa contemplation, il la fixait désormais d'un regard pénétrant. Malgré son apparence un peu fofolle, cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un. Les sourcils fronçaient il la toisait du regard cherchant à percer cette impression de déjà vu. La jeune fille se tenait devant lui en pyjama, ses magnifiques cheveux dorés éparpillés tout autour de son doux visage aux joues rougies. Ses perles azurs le fixaient avec intensité dans un mélange de panique et de curiosité. Loin d'avoir une esthétique soignée, il aurait pu juré que jamais elle ne serait aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Ces yeux turquoises étaient magnifiques et son regard captivant. Ambre se sentit rougir sous le regard insistant du jeune homme mais elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien …ses yeux lui rappelaient … ils lui rappelaient…le cœur de Ambre se mit alors à battre terriblement fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se fit plus rapide et irrégulière. Des tonnes de souvenirs se rappelaient à elle, incontrôlables… des images, des moments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas reconnue dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu ! L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle c'était …

- Hee-chan …

Suite …

**_(1)_** : merci grand frère

Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminer ! Alors la fin ne vous a pas trop stressé hé hé ! Je sais j'suis sadique de l'avoir coupé à la barbare mais soit je l'arrêtais là soit je ne l'arrêtais plus ! Comme vous avez pu le constater les relations entres les persos s'affine et le passé de Ambre et Quatre se dévoile peu à peu … Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! bizzz a tous


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà après une très très longue absence dû à un manque de temps et surtout d'inspiration me voici de retour avec enfin ce nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis bon ou mauvais ou vos encouragement ca fait toujours plaisir ! bonne lecture !

****

**_Chapitre 6 : Faire face aux erreurs du passé_**

**__**

- Hee-chan…

Duo commençait à ce poser des questions, l'attente était un peu trop longue à son goût. Décidé, il se leva alors et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

Heero se tenait toujours devant la jeune fille et la scrutait intensément. Une seule personne avait l'habitude de l'appelait ainsi et une seule personne en avait le droit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'interroger, il entendit une voix qui lui était bien connue.

- Ambre qu'est ce que tu f… Duo s'arrêta net, un air interdit sur le visage.

Deux colbats le fixaient avec interrogation. Duo mal à l'aise, soupira tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis baissa la tête. Le japonais reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur la jeune arabe. Celle-ci avait un horrible nœud à l'estomac. Heero ne semblait pas croire que c'était elle et si il le croyait en tout cas il n'en montrait aucun signe. Heero la fixait toujours refusant de croire que Duo avait pu garder le silence sur une telle chose et que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à la reconnaître … non impossible elle l'aurait au moins prévenue de son retour après trois ans de silence c'était le minimum ! Et c'est alors que son regard se posa sur une fine chaîne en or accrochait autour de son coup. Une chaîne avec un pendentif, une pierre colbat…comme le porte bonheur qu'il lui avait offert quelques années plutôt…alors cette fille était véritablement …

- Ambre ?

Celle-ci baissa la tête, honteuse qu'il découvre qu'elle soit revenue de cette façon. Vu son regard il était clair qu'il était en colère … très en colère. Voyant que la tension entre les deux personnes en face de lui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, Duo décida de prendre les choses en mains. Retrouvant son éternel ton dégagé, il invita Heero à les suivre dans l'appartement.

- Hey Heero … tu compte fleurette devant la porte ou tu te décides à entrer ?

Le dit Heero fixa le jeune homme d'un regard meurtrier lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il finit cependant par céder et s'introduit dans l'appartement de l'américain. Ils s'installèrent tout les trois autour de la table basse du salon, et un lourd silence s'installa alors entre eux. Duo et Heero se dévisageaient mutuellement tandis que Ambre, plus que mal à l'aise, tripotait frénétiquement ses doigts. Elle devait faire quelque chose mais comment s'y prendre ? Vu l'état de tension qui régnait, si elle tentait de prononcer un mot il était fort possible qu' Heero l'envoie sur les roses avant même qu'un son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Et Duo, lui d'habitude si à l'aise pour détendre l'atmosphère ne semblait pas vouloir faire d'efforts ce soir … ils étaient dans un cul de sac. Ne tenant plus dans cette atmosphère plus qu'oppressante, elle se leva brutalement ce qui surpris les deux garçons.

- Je…je vais préparer du thé !!!!!

Et elle partit comme une fusée vers la cuisine. Là elle s'adossa au mur et se permit de soupirer fortement. Elle baissa la tête, des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Elle venait enfin de retrouver Heero et on ne pouvait pas dire que les retrouvailles avaient été parfaites et comme elles les avaient rêvé. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il montre un tout petit peu de joie face à son retour… Oh bien sûr, connaissant Heero et surtout son caractère, elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait et elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à un feu d'artifice mais là c'était pire que tout. Son silence et son regard signifiaient bien des choses...de la déception et de la colère surtout. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être en face d'un véritable mur… Non non non et non! Ambre secoua vivement la tête et la releva avec énergie, le regard déterminé. Cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter comme ça, il fallait qu'elle réagisse tout simplement.

- Il faut que je lui explique le pourquoi de mon silence et ma soudaine réapparition … allez Ambre du courage … c'est Heero après tout, il suffit que tu lui parle et tout rentrera dans l'ordre … elle soupira doucement … j'espère.

Sur cette bonne volonté elle décida enfin de s'occuper de thé.

Pendant ce temps au salon l'ambiance était loin de s'améliorer. Dès que Ambre fut hors de vue Duo ne se retint plus. Les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine et le regard accusateur, il attaqua le premier.

- Alors Heero … c'est comme ça qu'on accueil une personne qu'on a pas vu depuis trois ans !? Alors là je t'applaudit, tu as certainement battu le record du gars le moins aimable du monde et le meilleur dans tout ça c'est quand même pas 10 min, t'as réussit à la faire fuir ! Bravo !

- Pardon ??

Le regard de Heero se fit assassin ce qui n'était pas un bon signe pour l'américain. Duo lui faisait des reproches et se foutait ouvertement de lui alors qu'il était entièrement responsable de cette situation. Heero le toisa d'un regard noir, comment osait il lui faire des reproches alors qu'il avait volontairement déclanché cette situation plus que désagréable. Les points serraient et le corps tendu dans une attitude menaçante, Heero se pencha légèrement en avant en plantant ses colbats dans les améthystes de l'américain.

- il me semble que tu es en train d'inverser les rôles et il ne faudrait pas que tu me pousses trop loin Duo. Imperceptiblement le ton du nippon se faisait plus élevé. Qui est celui qui c'est bien gardé de dire qu'ELLE était revenue après trois ans de quasi silence… Tu comptais garder cette information pour toi encore longtemps ? Je viens te voir régulièrement donc tu savais pertinemment que cette rencontre finirait par arriver et tu pensais que j'allais réagir comment en la voyant dans ton appartement. Tu t'attendais à quoi exactement ? Tu pensais que j'allais l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts et lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec un magnifique sourire alors qu'elle revient comme si de rien n'était, qu'elle réapparaît dans nos vies sans nous donner la moindre explication face à son attitude. Désoler de te décevoir, ça marche peu être avec toi Duo mais certainement pas avec moi. Tu m'as volontairement mis au pied du mur, sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, et je déteste ça.

L'américain fixa le doigt accusateur qu'Heero avait pointait vers lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il était clair qu'Heero faisait preuve d'un grand self contrôle pour ne pas se jeter sur lui vu la lueur de fureur qui régnait à présent dans ses colbats. A vrai dire, cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas vu le japonais dans cet état et il ne voulait pas non plus tenter le diable…Heero était nettement plus fort que lui et il ne voulait pas déclancher une dispute qu'ils ne sauraient régler que dans la violence. En effet les deux garçons étaient connus pour leurs esprit de compétition un peu trop exacerbé au goût de certain. Duo prit donc l'initiative de calmer le jeu étant donné qu'il était en partie responsable de l'énervement de son camarade. Mais égoïstement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir cacher la vérité et ça, Heero l'avait bien comprit. Duo soupira bruyamment et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, plantant ses améthystes dans les colbats du nippon.

- Arrête ta crise deux minutes tu veux …C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps pour te faire à l'idée qu'elle soit revenue mais si je n'ai rien dis c'est parce qu'ELLE me l'avait demandé.

- et parce que ça t'arrangeait bien … Heero lâcha cette réplique pleine de sous entendus que Duo ne pouvait pas rater. Cette joute verbale commençait à l'amuser.

- Tss … alors nous y voilà … c'est quoi qui te gènes le plus dans tout ça ? Le fait qu'elle soit revenue sans te donner d'explications … le fait qu'elle ait préféré se tourner vers moi ou les deux ?

Heero était piqué a vif mais il ne le montra pas. L'attitude sûr de lui qu'adoptait Duo commençait réellement à l'agacer. Esquissant un sourire ironique il poursuivit sur le même ton.

- et c'est toi qui dit ça … il me semble pourtant que tu n'est pas le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de remarques ! Et puis changes pas de sujet et finit ton explication tu veux.

- Et c'est moi qui change de sujet … je trouve que dans ce domaine tu as toujours était plus doué que moi. Puis reprenant son sérieux en voyant l'impatience dont faisait preuve le japonais, il se décida à poursuivre. Ambre avait besoin de temps pour remettre ces idées au clair. Elle comptait venir te voir mais pas aussi tôt, elle savait très bien la réaction que tu aurais. Réaction qui est proche de celle que tu as en ce moment même. J'ai bien vu qu'elle appréhendais de plus en plus vos retrouvailles alors je me suis dit qu'un p'tit coup de main ne serait pas de trop mais je ne me doutais pas que ça se passerai comme ça… Tu sais elle a beaucoup souffert ces dernières années et avant de la juger attends au moins qu'elle t'explique les raisons de son silence, tu comprendras vite. Ne remet pas en doute l'affection qu'elle a pour nous Heero, se serait une grave erreur.

Duo n'avait pas comprit ou en tout cas qu'à moitié. Heero n'avait jamais douté des sentiments de la jeune arabe pour eux mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de ne pas avoir été prévenu de son retour et des raisons qui l'avait poussées à garder le silence. Certes il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir réagit avec autant d'impulsivité mais c'était légitime. Il se sentait blésé d'avoir été mis à l'écart. Et avant qu'Heero ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit Ambre réapparut devant eux un plateau bien remplit dans les bras coupant court à la « discution » des deux garçons.

- Ca y est le thé est prêt !

Heero se leva alors et lui prit le plateau des mains pour l'aider.

- laisse j'vais le porter.

Ambre d'abord surprise ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un magnifique sourire à son intention. Il avait l'air un peu moins en colère et semblait vouloir faire des efforts et ça la rendait heureuse. Ce brusque changement d'attitude était certainement dû à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un et là elle se tourna vers Duo qui lui sourit tendrement. Ils avaient certainement discuté tout les deux et mis quelques points au clair, bien qu'elle se doutait que l'échange avait été quelque peu « houleux » vu les exclamations de voix qu'elle avait perçut depuis la cuisine. La situation n'était pas réglée pour autant mais c'était déjà une étape de franchie. Elle se retourna vers Heero et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- merci Hee-chan !!

Bien qu'Heero ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il fut bien obligé d'admettre que son sourire et sa voix lui avait manqué…non pour être parfaitement honnête, c'était sa présence entière qui lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils se réinstallèrent à la table et petit à petit l'atmosphère se détendit. Alors que Duo allait attaquer les bons souvenirs, le téléphone sonna ce qui obligea l'américain à s'absenter quelques instants, laissant Ambre et Heero en tête à tête.

- tu veux encore un peu de thé ?

La voix clair de la jeune fille fit sortir Heero de ses pensées.

- oui je veux bien.

- Combien veux tu de sucre ?

- Non ça va, je vais me servir moi-m...

En voulant se servir trop vite Heero fit tomber le sucrier. Ambre avança sa main pour le ramasser et sans le vouloir frôla doucement celle d'Heero ce qui le fit immédiatement lever les yeux vers elle. Ambre se sentit rougir a vu d'œil et alors qu'elle voulait retirer sa main Heero l'attrapa au vol.

- Hee…Hee-chan ?

- Je … je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps te le dire mais … je suis content de te revoir après tout ce temps … bien que j'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances.

Le regard que lui lança Heero était étrange. Il reflétait tellement de choses : des reproches, de la joie, de la déception et aussi une pointe d'incompréhension. Il était clair que Heero attendait quelque chose : des réponse à ses questions muettes. Ambre resta immobile quelques secondes surprises par la subite expression du jeune homme et se reprit. La voix légèrement plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée elle tenta de s'expliquer, son cœur battant plus vite que d'ordinaire.

- moi aussi je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir. Heero … je m'excuse de ne pas être venue te voir plus tôt mais je … je redoutais tellement ta réaction ! J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuille plus me parler. Si je ne t'ai pas contacté pendant tout ce temps c'est parce que Quatre me l'avait interdit. C'est difficile à expliquer … J'ai tellement souffert de votre absence, je voulais tellement vous revoir, vous parler comme avant mais … c'était impossible. La situation dans laquelle je me trouvais m'en empêchait.

Les yeux de Ambre brillaient d'une émotion difficilement contenue. Heero soupira bien qu'il commençait à apercevoir les raisons de son attitude, il ne comprenait pourtant pas une chose.

- il me semblait pourtant avoir était clair avec toi il y a trois ans … je t'avais dit que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et malgré ça … ce n'est pas vers moi que tu t'es tournée, mais vers Duo.

Heero bien qu'il ne voulait pas le montrer se sentait blessé d'avoir était exclu volontairement. Ambre se sentit terriblement coupable. Elle avait douté de lui et elle s'en voulait tellement.

- je … je sais mais je suis partie tellement vite, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire … il me fallait un endroit ou aller, des personnes sur qui compter et immédiatement j'ai pensais à vous…mais…mais si je ne me suis pas tournée vers toi même si j'en mourai d'envie c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction … de « cette » réaction. Je ne me sentais pas prête à t'affronter, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui sache m'écouter sans chercher à aller plus loin, d'une personne qui puisse me comprendre et me soutenir et Duo était cette personne. Il m'a aidé sans rien me demander, il m'a laissé le temps de venir à lui, de me confier sans y être forcé.

Il savait, même si cette idée était loin, non, très loin de lui plaire, qu'elle avait eu raison. Sa décision avait été la bonne. Lui-même n'aurait pas su réagir objectivement et n'aurait sans doute pas pu l'aider comme Duo l'avait fait. Il se serait probablement conduit comme il l'avait fait ce soir, impulsivement. Il n'aurait pas su prendre assez de recul. Avec le temps et sa nouvelle vie, il avait presque oublié l'importance qu'Ambre occupait dans son monde. Cela remettait bien des choses en cause … mais en trois ans beaucoup de choses avait changé et il était vraiment trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, il devait réapprendre à la connaître tout comme elle avec lui.

C'est à ce moment que Duo réapparu et la reprit la discution là ou il l'avait laissé. Il se fit un véritable plaisir de replonger ses camarades dans des souvenirs plus ou moins gênant en mettant un point d'honneur à n'oublier aucun détail. Quelques rires fusèrent à l'entente des anecdotes, chacun les revivant à leur manière. Au bout d'un moment Duo regarda l'heure et se tourna vers Heero, l'air décontracté.

- Hey Heero t'as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais y aller sinon Relena risque de t'attendre. Non ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir. Ambre à l'entente de ce nom se crispa imperceptiblement. Duo avait vraiment le dont pour mettre le doigt sur les sujets qui fâchent au moment idéal... pour lui évidement.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Relena ? Le ton était sec et sans réplique. Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une réelle question.

Pour toute réponse Duo lui fit un sourire entendu. A cet instant tout deux savaient que la guerre était déclarée comme trois ans auparavant bien que cette fois, la bataille serait certainement plus sérieuse que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent. Mais Duo avait un net avantage sur Heero et une avance non négligeable sur lui. Heero le sonda et lui fit un signe de la tête puis se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Ambre qui avait suivit ce drôle d'échange.

- J'y vais.

- Attends … je t'accompagne. Et Ambre se leva à sa suite jetant tout de même un regard intrigué vers Duo qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules…

Ambre ouvrit la porte et Heero franchit le pas de l'entrée puis se retourna vers l'arabe. Il releva doucement le regard et le planta dans les azurs de la jeune fille. La lueur dans ces yeux était tellement intense qu'Ambre en eu des frissons.

- Il y a encore des choses que tu doit m'expliquer bien qu'aujourd'hui, j'en ai compris certaines…

- oui je sais …

Il esquissa alors un léger sourire qu'Ambre s'empressa de lui rendre les joues légèrement rosettes. Heero se rapprocha délicatement de Ambre et lui donna un léger baiser sur le front, accélérant par la même occasion le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille qui était déjà bien affolé, puis dans un murmure il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui finirent de l'achever.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire mais …. Tu as un très beau pyjama !

La jeune fille se regarda lentement et prit automatiquement une teinte pivoine. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle portait son vieux pyjama en coton orné de superbes ours en peluches. Rouge de honte et voyant que son vis-à-vis essayait à grand peine d'éclater de rire elle se renfrogna et lui donna un coup sur le bras ce qui le fit craquer.

- Heeeeee - chaaaaaan !!!! C'est pas drôle arrête !!!

Alors qu'Heero commençait à partir il se retourna une dernière fois un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Oh que si ça l'est … Bonne nuit Ambre, à bientôt.

Et il partit, souriant doucement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça et qu'il s'était sentit aussi léger.

Ambre ferma la porte et s'y adossa quelques secondes, encore rouge et retourna au salon où l'attendait Duo qui avait entendu la discution.

- et bien on peut dire que cette soirée a été riche en émotions !!

Duo fixa alors ses améthystes dans le regard de la jeune fille qui rougit furieusement à l'allusion de l'américain lorsqu'elle se rappela de ce qui avait failli se passer si Heero n'était pas arrivé.

Celui ci la regarda amusé. Puis se relevant lentement, il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher, décidant de ne pas insister sur ce qui c'était ou avait failli se passer ce soir. Ambre aussi avait besoin de repos et elle se dirigea également vers sa chambre épuisée par cette soirée plus que … mouvementée. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur son lit, ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur un cadre qui contenait une photo des six adolescents trois ans auparavant. Elle ferma alors les yeux et soupira. Ce soir elle se sentait troublé et ne savait plus où elle en était. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête … pour commençait, il y avait ce rapprochement plus qu'évident entre elle et Duo et ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger, puis l'arrivée d'Heero à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas et qui l'avait profondément troublée …Heero avait beaucoup changé durant ces trois dernières années, il était devenu un très bel homme, dont le charme ne pouvait pas la laisser indifférente. Finalement elle avait des sentiments très fort pour les deux garçons mais ils étaient tout de même différents. Raaaaa tout ses doutes allez la tuer si ça continuait ! Elle était venue ici dans le but de résoudre ses problèmes et au lieu de ça elle s'en créait de nouveaux !! Ses yeux se posèrent alors vers un jeune homme blond au regard bienveillant … comme elle aurait voulu avoir les conseils si avisés de son frère à cet instant … Ambre soupira. Comment se portait Quatre maintenant, allait il bien ? Était il à sa recherche ? Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla un grand coup. Elle était fatiguée et se poser toutes ces questions ce soir ne mènerait à rien sauf à une insomnie alors une nuit de sommeil lui serait certainement bénéfique pour remettre toutes ses idées au clair. Sur cette pensé positive elle décida de se coucher et s'endormit presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là dans l'espace, Quatre se trouvait devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de son bureau, le regard perdu au loin. Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ? A quel moment avait il franchit le point de non retour … quand avait il perdu le contrôle de la situation ? Lui d'habitude si prompt a prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment avait finalement sombré un peu plus dans le gouffre qu'était à présent devenu sa vie, préférant la faciliter à la dure réalité. Il avait fait les mauvais choix et maintenant il devait en assumer les conséquences, seul. Quatre porta sa main à sa poitrine, la pressant un peu plus fort sur ce qui n'avait de cœur plus que le nom, devenu avec les années aussi froid et insensible qu'un morceau de glace. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, portant sur ses paupières tout le poids de ces trois dernières années. Après un énième soupir, Quatre se retourna lentement et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux dorés espérant ainsi oublier ses problèmes. D'un pas lourd il se dirigea vers son bureau ou l'attendait un monticule de dossier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer de front l'immense retard qu'il avait pu accumuler en seulement deux semaines, son regard croisa une photo qui était posée juste en face de lui. Lâchant la pochette qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il attrapa le cadre et le détailla attentivement, se perdant encore une fois dans ses souvenirs. Cette photo était l'une des dernières qu'ils avaient fait sur terre lui et sa sœur…Ambre…ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Dans un geste tendre et délicat, il caressa doucement de son pouce l'image de sa sœur souriante. Une larme vint alors s'écraser sur le verre du cadre. Lorsqu'il avait vu sa sœur pour la dernière fois, il y avait de cela deux semaines, ils s'étaient encore disputés, mais cette fois ci Quatre était allé trop loin.

_**Flash Back**_

_Quatre se trouvait dans sa chambre, le visage tournait vers l'extérieur mais le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait fait appeler sa soeur afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle plus tranquillement. Il connaissait Ambre et savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très impulsive et n'allait certainement pas être très coopérative face à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Mais il devait le lui faire accepter, sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de se posait énormément de questions. Avait il fait le bon choix ? N'aurait il pas du en parler d'abord avec Ambre ? Non certainement pas elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais écouté, trop bornée qu'elle était. Comprendrait elle sa décision ? Quatre ressassait sans cesse les même interrogations sans trouvait une seule réponse. Exaspéré, il se passa une main sur le visage afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Trois petits coups donnés à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il allait être fixé. _

_Ambre passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda son frère, attendant son autorisation pour entrer. Ces derniers temps, Ambre ne savait plus comment aborder le jeune homme sans risquer de le fâcher ou de se disputer avec lui. Ces accrochages devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et elle voyait bien que Quatre se renfermait un peu plus sur lui-même. Mais comment aider une personne qui vous rejette sans cesse ? Certes cette situation et l'attitude de son frère à son égard la blesser profondément mais elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors elle préférait l'éviter un maximum, fuyant ainsi toute confrontation avec lui._

_Quatre regarda sa sœur dans les yeux et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta alors et referma lentement la porte derrière elle, prenant au passage une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Alors que le jeune homme s'installait tranquillement dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce, Ambre resta debout, le dos appuyait contre la porte et la main toujours posée sur la poignée. Cette situation était assez étrange et l'atmosphère qui s'installé peu à peu dans la chambre était loin de lui inspirer confiance. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, cherchant la cause de ce malaise, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une chemise bleue qui se trouvait entre les mains de son frère. Ambre fronça alors les sourcils et une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Non cette situation n'avait rien d'habituelle, quelque chose clochait elle en était certaine. Quatre la regarda faire un moment puis décida de rompre le silence._

_- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ? Son ton était calme mais autoritaire. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question._

_Ambre secoua légèrement la tête dans un signe de résignation. Depuis quand Quatre lui parlait ainsi…depuis quand était ils devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre…Ambre sentit ses yeux lui piquer mais se ressaisit bien vite. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle s'avança lentement et s'arrêta à quelques pas de son frère. _

_- Je t'écoute de quoi voulais tu me parler ?_

_Le ton de Ambre se voulait sur mais l'inquiétude fit tout de même trembler sa voix. _

_- De quelque chose d'important et qui concerne ton avenir._

_A ces mots Ambre ne put réprimer un frisson. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlait de son avenir il l'avait envoyé dans un pensionnat alors que lui réservait il cette fois. Hésitante elle reprit la parole._

_- mon … avenir ? De quoi veux tu parler Quatre?_

_Celui-ci lui tendit une pochette bleue._

_-lis et tu comprendra._

_D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa le feuillet que son frère lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle et sa respiration s'accélérait. Les yeux arrondis par la surprise, elle se tourna vers Quatre et tenta de trouver un indice lui indiquant que tout cela était une farce et que ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains n'était pas réel. Mais rien. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et la fixait toujours avec ce regard impénétrable et cet air terriblement sérieux._

_- Ce…C'est une blague ? _

_Sa voix tremblait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais une sensation étrange lui nouait la gorge. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça ! Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, pas le Quatre qu'elle connaissait, pas son propre frère… mais la réponse du jeune homme lui brisa le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait encore._

_- non. Les documents que tu tiens dans ta main son officiels. C'est un contrat de mariage. Quatre observait sa sœur. Il se doutait qu'elle allait certainement le haïr mais ça finirait par lui passer et elle se rendrait compte qu'il avait fait ça pour elle. Le plus important était qu'elle soit en sécurité, le reste importait peu._

_- Qu…qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? _

_Ambre avait très bien saisit ce que cela signifiait mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ?_

_- ça veut dire que j'ai prit une décision et qu'elle est définitive. J'ai fait ça dans ton intérêt._

_Ambre regardait à présent son frère dans les yeux. Son corps se mit alors à trembler d'une rage qu'elle tentait de maîtriser mais qui ne demandait qu'à se manifester. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le bout de papier qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains, leva la tête vers son frère et sa colère finit par exploser._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !! Comment est ce que tu oses prendre une telle décision sans même m'en parler ? Me marier à un parfait inconnu ! A un homme que je n'aime pas !! Mais pour qui te prend tu ? Tu crois pouvoir manipuler les personnes à ta guise sans qu'elles réagissent ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur la vie des gens…sur ma vie ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?! Lis bien sur mes lèvres Quatre : IL - EN - EST - OR - DE -QUESTION !!! _

_Elle avait tout simplement hurlait cette dernière phrase avec toute la peine et la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. _

_Quatre s'attendait à de la mauvaise volonté mais tout de même pas a un refus aussi violent. La fureur de sa sœur était telle qu'elle avait réussi à briser la barrière mentale qu'il avait dressait pour se protéger de son empathie. Au-delà de la simple colère, il pouvait également ressentir tout un fouillis de sentiment tel que la trahison et une profonde tristesse émaner de sa sœur. La main crispée sur son cœur et la respiration saccadée Quatre tenta de se lever pour faire face à Ambre._

_- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis ton tuteur et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est à moi de décider de ce qui est bon pour toi ou non. Tu épouseras Therry Tornes dès que tu auras fêté tes 18 ans. C'est un de mes meilleurs conseillers et c'est un homme droit. Il a toujours était là pour nous quand nos parents sont mort, il connaît parfaitement les affaires de la famille et il t'as toujours témoigné beaucoup d'affection…c'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'as fait part de cette idée. Il saura te protéger en cas de problème et il saura assurer ton avenir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te butes à ce point tu devrait plutôt y réfléchir sérieusement._

_- comment peux tu dire une chose pareil ? Je n'épouserais pas cet homme, bras droit ou non, et en plus il ne m'a jamais inspiré la moindre confiance et je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi tu lui accordais tant d'importance ! Vous parlez de moi comme d'un objet, vous concertant et décidant de mon avenir derrière mon dos ! Je suis un être humain je ne suis pas une chose ! Mais enfin Quatre je suis ta sœur !! Tu m'avais fait une promesse il y a 3 ans l'aurait tu déjà oublié ? On s'était promis de ne rien se cacher de toujours être présent l'un pour l'autre mais tu n'as pas tenu ta parole ! A la place tu me refiles au premier homme qui passe sans te mettre une seule seconde à ma place ! Il me semble que toi mieux que personne peux savoir ce que je ressens à cet instant ! _

_- Bien sûr que si !j'ai pris cette décision pour toi parce que je ne veux pas te perdre et je veux être sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ! _

_Sa voix commençait à s'élevait et sa colère à se faire ressentir._

_- tu n'es qu'un monstre d'égoïsme Quatre…en fait tu ne fais ça que dans ton propre intérêt pour avoir bonne conscience et fuir ce qui te fais peur !_

_- pardon_

_- tu m'as très bien entendu ! Depuis quand as-tu une pierre à la place du cœur ? Mais regardes toi enfin je ne te reconnais plus !! Ou est passé mon frère ? Ou est passé le garçon doux et sensible d'autrefois ?_

_- arrête ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens…_

_Quatre commençait à perdre patience cette conversation ne menait à rien. Dans un mouvement agacé, il se dirigea vers un meuble où se trouvaient quelques verres et une carafe remplie d'un liquide incolore, s'en versa dans un verre et le but d'une seule traite. _

_-bien sur que si et tu le sais ! Sa voix était rauque et éraillée par les larmes. Tu as changé Quatre…depuis que papa et maman sont mort tu t'es enfermer dans un monde de peur et de crainte mais ce n'est pas la réalité !! Mais ouvres les yeux enfin ! Te rend tu seulement compte de ce que tu fais ?!! _

_Se calmant subitement elle regarda son frère vider son verre et ce geste provoqua en elle une profonde tristesse et une colère démesurée. Jamais elle ne laisserait son frère se détruire de la sorte sans réagir ! _

_- Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe ?_

_D'un geste rageur et brusque elle se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la carafe des mains. Ce geste fut si rapide et si soudain que Quatre ne put tout simplement rien faire. Dans une dernière bouffée de colère Ambre balança l'objet à travers la pièce en poussant un cri de rage. Le récipient vint alors se fracassait contre le mur d'en face. _

_- Mais qu'est ce qui…_

_Mais le regard de Ambre le stoppa net. Jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur le fixer ainsi avec une dureté et une froideur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. C'est avec une voix beaucoup trop calme qu'elle reprit la parole provoquant en lui un nouveau choc._

_- jusqu'à preuve du contraire l'alcool n'a jamais résolu aucun problème. Tu ne vas pas bien Quatre…_

_- Arrête tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…tu ne sais même pas par quoi je suis passé !_

_- il suffirait que tu me l'expliques mais tu préfères t'enfermer dans ton silence et fuir la réalité ! C'est tellement plus facile d'oublier et de se laisser aller plutôt que se battre et d'affronter ses problèmes…Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! _

_Ambre avait craché ces dernières paroles avant qu'un claquement sourd ne s'abatte dans la pièce. La tête encore penchée sur le coté Ambre porta sa main a sa joue rougie par le coup. Quatre venait de la gifler avec une telle violence qu'elle eu du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Doucement elle se redressa et fixa son frère dans les yeux. Rien, pas un signe de regret qui prouverait qu'il avait commis une erreur juste un regard froid et sans vie…les larmes silencieuse inondant maintenant son visage, Ambre recula jusqu'à la porte. La main tremblante posée sur la poignée, le dos tourné et la voix cassée par le flot de larme qui l'accablait, elle reprit difficilement la parole._

_- tu dois te faire aider Quatre, pour ça et pour le reste…tu es en train de te détruire…réagis je t'en supplies._

_Et avant que Quatre ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit elle était partie le laissant seul au milieu de la chambre. Mais qu'avait il fait ? Porter la main sur sa propre soeur …il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il secoua la tête violemment, tentant avec l'énergie du désespoir d'effacer son geste mais rien ni fit. Abattu par sa détresse il crispa ses mains autour de son cœur et se laissa tomber au sol. Bientôt une larme commença à glisser le long de sa joue, bientôt suivit par ses sœurs traçant des sillons de douleur sur le visage du petit prince…_

_**Fin Du Flash Back**_

Quatre se tenait à présent la tête entre les mains. Cette journée il ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'oublier et Ambre non plus. D'ailleurs elle avait préféré partir sans lui dire où elle allait, le laissant dans une angoisse sans nom. Il devait réagir … Il devait la retrouvait et s'excuser, il devait réparer ses erreurs tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard…mais il ne savait pas où elle pouvait se trouvait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il la cherchait sans résultat. Après un court moment de réflexion il trouva la solution. C'était évident mais pourquoi ni avait il pas pensait plus tôt ! Dans un bond il se leva de sa chaise, quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le hagards des Maguanac. A cette heure Rachid devait forcément s'y trouver …

Suite …


End file.
